Niñera de dos
by Ekishka
Summary: Post Hogwarts El trabajo de Hermione no era tan sencillo...¿sería capaz entonces de hacerse cargo de una bebé y de un hombre de 23? La respuesta, en este fic. doy asco con lo summaries RHr
1. Chapter 1

**Dis.:**ninguno de los personajes son míos( aun quisiera), salvo los que yo he inventado; el resto son de J.K.Rowling.

**Nota**: Aquí estoy con una nueva historia y aún feliz por la aceptación que tuvo Alma Gemela, espero que esta historia también sea bien recibida.**

* * *

**

**Niñera de dos**

Capitulo 1¿Qué fue de nuestra vida?

Le dio una última mirada al hombre que estaba en aquella gigantesca cama de dos plazas, demasiado grande para ella y alma. Terminó por incorporarse y tomó su ropa que estaba desperdigada por el piso, los jeans, la remera, sus sueños. Se adentró en el baño y cuando estuvo lista volvió a salir. El hombre siguió allí boca abajo dormitando, con su cabellera morena desordenada y su amplia espalda al descubierto.

-Adiós, Vik- cerró la puerta del cuarto tras ella, sabiendo que nunca más iba a volver al lugar donde había llegado hacía seis años atrás presa de su estupidez y la locura de haber acabado con los males que atentaban a la comunidad mágica.

Hermione, que ya contaba con 23 años y muchas cicatrices en su alma, se encaminó hacía el aeropuerto nacional de Bulgaria, donde un avión con destino a Inglaterra aguardaba por ella. Sin duda, paso a paso por el lugar, sentía la adrenalina agolpándose en su cuerpo. Volvería allí, estaría allí y, quizás con suerte, sería feliz de nuevo. Enfrente del espejo, en el baño del aeropuerto, vio su rostro. Ojeras, producto de las horas de arduo trabajo y poco remuneración, el pelo estropeado, en los últimos meses no había tenido ganas de ocuparse de si misma, y la mirada perdida. ¿Qué se había hecho? Se había torturado, se había obligado a irse de su lugar. ¿Y todo para qué? Para estar con un hombre que no la quería, que la usaba, que no respetaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? No lo sabía. Debería haberle hecho caso a las súplicas de Ginny que le decía que no se fuera, a los razonamientos de Harry y la mirada atrapante y cristalina de Ron. Ron...quería verlo. Ante este pensamiento salió corriendo del baño, debía tomar el avión e irse de allí. De su trabajo, de Víctor y sus traiciones.

Una vez qué estuvo sentada en el vehículo recordó a Víctor. Había ido hasta Bulgaria solo para estar con él y él solo se limitó a traicionarla. Cuando se enteró la primera vez, lo perdonó con lagrimas de dolor, mientras sentía una a una las falsas promesas de amor que ese hombre le profesaba acariciarle con suma dulzura el rostro. Pero para sexta vez, sólo le devolvió una mirada de odio. Sin embargo se quedó, cuando debería haber ido en ese instante, pero por coraje, vergüenza y despecho no lo hizo.

Llegó a Inglaterra unas ocho horas más tarde y el único lugar que tenía para ir era la vieja casa de sus padres. Un escalofrío recorrió cuando vio la puerta elegante de madera. Aquel lugar había quedado deshabitado después de que los padres de la joven fueran asesinados por un grupo de sediciosos mortifagos. La casa era lúgubre y oscura. Y se embebió en recuerdos en el mismísimo instante que ella abrió la puerta. El olor a encierro se agolpó en su nariz, casi asfixiándola. Se sentía una extraña en su propia casa, no le agradaba para nada ese lugar, después de todo, en la cocina de es lugar fue donde sus padres murieron.

Estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche, poniendo todo en condiciones para poder vivir unos días, pero pondría en venta ese lugar. Finalmente cayó rendida y se quedó dormida en su vieja cama.

No muy lejos de allí, Ron observaba a su esposa con desdén, se reprochaba a si mismo no quererla lo suficiente y más aún ahora que esperaba una hija de ella. Lavender Brown había cumplido su cometido adolescente y estaba con Ron. Ya llevaba 8 meses y medio de embarazo. Los dos estaban en el negocio de Madame Pipí de ropa de bebé.

-Oh, mira, Won-Won... zoquetitos blancos con pintitas rosadas- mencionó emocionada- los he estado buscando durante semanas, ahora está completo el conjunto que le regalo tu madre a la pequeña Sally- al pronunciar este nombre se acarició el vientre.

-Que bien- suspiró con una sonrisa forzada. Realmente le interesaba no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Era justo lo que necesitaba, una mañana de sábado buscando ropa y juguetes. ¿Es acaso nadie tenía en cuenta que él se internaba en el Ministerio desde las 7:30 a las 18:30 solo para mantener el status de vida de esa mujer?- falta mucho? Quede de reunirme con Harry...

-Ron!- chilló ella a modo de reproche- te dije que teníamos curso de parto! Hace más de una semana que tenemos la cita!

-Qué!- no podía creerlo- Maldición...- murmuró pasándose las manos por la cara.

Algunas horas más tarde, allí estaban, en una sala alfombrada e infantil de San Mungo con otras 11 parejas y todos los hombres parecían tener la misma expresión, puesto que todos quería estar viendo el partido de Quidditch antes que eso.

-Bien, papis y mamis...- comenzó una mujer regordeta y bonachona con blondos cabellos- hoy vamos a experimentar la etapa de puje...

La mujeres se sentaron en las colchonetas, mientras sus maridos les tomaban las manos y juntos realizaban los paso, con imitación de resoplidos, caras de dolor y todo.

-Muy bien- felicitó la instructora- ahora es turno de los papis

-No puede ser...- murmuró Ron, sintiendo que las mejillas se le encendían un poco.

Todos los hombres de la sala, enrojecidos de la vergüenza, repitieron uno a uno los pasos realizados por sus esposas, deseando que los tragara la tierra a la vez.

-Vamos, señor Weasley, con más energía!- indicó la mujer y el pelirrojo arrojó un resoplido por lo bajo mientras Lavender le sonreía tontamente. Como la odiaba en esos instantes.

Hermione despertó quejumbrosa a la mañana siguiente de su llegada. Sintió un liguero sobresalto cuando despertó y por unos segundos no recoció el lugar, hasta que por fin lo recordó. Corrió las mantas y se desperezó completamente, incorporándose a la vez. Recorrió con la mirada lenta y pacífica su viejo cuarto. Estaba tal cual lo había dejado en su momento: las cortinas, una extendida la otra atada por el medio; los libros de Hogwarts perfectamente organizados en sus estantes, las muñecas de niña, incluso en un ángulo estaba apoyada su vieja y polvorienta mochila de la escuela. Caminó hasta el ropero, donde la noche anterior había colocado toda su ropa, y abrió sus puertas. Seleccionó entonces unos jeans y un sweater, al descolgar este halló su túnica con la P prefecta aún prendida del pecho. Un aluvión de recuerdos golpeteó su mente, acompasado por un sin fin de lagrimas que recorrían su rostro de manera descendente. Mientras se ducha pensó en sus amigos, en sus profesores y, por supuesto, en sus padres. Fue allí cuando comprendió que no se había ido porque creía estar enamorada de Víctor Krum, sino que huyó de su miedo a afrontar sus problemas, la muerte de sus padres. Salió del baño algo cohibida aún. Al salir paso por enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Se detuvo y miró la puerta, que con su cara blanca invitaba a ser abierta. La castaña dirigió una mano temblorosa al picaporte y, casi por inercia, empujó la puerta hacia atrás. El sol de la mañana se filtraba por la venta con la persiana levantada, dándole un toque cálido al gélido cuarto. La cama estaba perfectamente acomodada, en la mesa de luz estaban los lentes de su padre y el la otro el libro que su madre estaba leyendo, aun con las amarillentas páginas marcadas. Sobre la cama estaba una camiseta de su madre que había guardar en el ropero. En la cómoda las fotos de cuando era niña y las alhajas. Nuevamente lloraba, lloraba lo que hacía seis años había reprimido.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la fatídica clase de preparto y ya se habían cumplido los 9 meses, por lo que Ron y Lavender estaban camino a San Mungo dadas las grandes contracciones que ella sentía. Luego de unas horas, el pelirrojo esperaba ansioso en la sala de espera. Finalmente el obstetra se acercó a él, llevaba en si una expresión contrariada.

-Doctor, por fin!- exclamó Ron incorporándose de inmediato, sosteniendo con cuidado el café que tenía en su mano.

-Señor Weasley, la niña nació bien, 3.100 kg y 48 cm- menciono el médico, con voz autómata- ahora en cuanto a su esposa... lo sentimos, la señora sufría una extraña afección cardíaca y falleció, realmente lo siento- anunció el profesional.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, dejando caer el vaso que tenía en la mano. La lagrimas no tardaron en correr. Cuando estuvo más calmo, una enfermera lo guió hasta la nursery para ver a la pequeña Sally que dormitaba en su cunita de acrílico.

La noticia de la muerte de Lavender fue un gran impacto para todos, más que nada para Ron, quien después de todo sentía cariño hacía esa quisquillosa mujer.

Al cabo de unos días, aquel eximio jugador de ajedrez mágico, se convirtió en un eximio cambiador de pañales, cantante, imitador de voces, etc.. Él y su hija vivían en una coqueta casa en el centro de Londres, y eran ayudados por un elfo doméstico que en su momento pertenecía a la madre de la niña y su nombre era Olaf.

Cierta mañana, unos cuatro meses del nacimiento de la descendiente de Ron, la supervisora de este le sugirió algo, al ver que era la quinta vez que el hombre traía a su hija al trabajo:

-Weasley, creo que es hora de que te consigas una nana- dijo la mujer con voz tajante.

Ron tragó saliva.¿ Donde iba a conseguir a alguien de su suma confianza para qué cuide de Sally? No lo sabía, pero a veces las soluciones vienen solas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Respuestas!_

**Ana:** heme aquí con otro fic! Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que continúes leyendo estos delirios que escribo! XD

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste! Y Lavender, si... me estorbaba..jeje pobre Lav-Lav :)

**

* * *

**

**Niñera de dos**

Capitulo 2: Cordialmente invitada

Harry Potter, un hombre moreno de unos 23 años, escribía a toda velocidad en un pergamino en su escritorio del Ministerio. No temía ser descubierto por su jefe, sino por _ella._ Alzó la mirada por encima de su cubículo y la vio entrar en el sector. Caminaba de manera elegante y sensual, lo más aprisa que su falda en forma de tubo se lo permitía. Se dirigía hacía él, moviendo a su compás su larga cabellera rojiza. Ella era Ginebra Weasley, Ginny para las amistades, y además era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Ron.

-Hey! Te estaba buscando, necesito que firmes...- dijo ella asomando su roja por la entrada del cubículo- qué estas haciendo?

-Yo... este... nada- respondió sonrojándose y escondiendo el papel escrito de manera infantil.

-Harry...- suspiró tendiendo la mano frente él y con actitud totalmente autoritaria- Te conozco desde hace 12 años! _Nada_ en tu idioma es _algo_, ahora damelo!

-Tsk... esta bien- respondió Harry obedientemente- es esto, nada más... no me regañes!

La pelirroja tomó la hoja entre sus manos y leyó rápidamente el escrito. Luego posó sus mirada en él, esta vez lo miraba cariñosa y tristemente a la vez.

-Vas a intentarlo una vez más? Harry... nunca lo hizo, no creo que esta vez sea diferente- reflexionó ella, devolviéndole el papel.

-Aún tengo la fe- repuso el hombre tomando el pergamino y, completando la frase final de su escrito, lo firmó.- podrías llevarlo a la lechucería?

-Claro- respondió Ginny- ahora firma esto. Ron lo necesita urgente!

En una casa paqueta de Londres, Hermione limpiaba los muebles mientras escuchaba y cantaba frenéticamente una de sus canciones favoritas.

-_ Welcome to the jungle...we got fun 'n' games!_- decía mientras le pasaba un plumero a la vieja estantería. De pronto sintió un sonido en la ventana. Miró hacía allí y se topó con la amarillenta mirada de una lechuza de negro plumaje. Bajó el volumen de la música y se acercó a la ventana. Retiró la carta que esta traía y le dio un knut, al recibir esto el animal emprendió su regreso.

_¿Qué será?_ Se preguntó, dando vuelta la a carta. Tenía el sello del Ministerio y eso la preocupó un poco. Con manos temblorosas, rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta de su interior. Para su alivió no era más que una invitación:

_Señorita Hermione Granger:_

_El Ministerio y la comisión directiva de Hogwarts tienen el agrado de invitarla al 6º aniversario de la Derrota, que se celebrará el día de mañana en el Gran Salón del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La esperamos a las 20:00 hs con ropas de gala._

_Sin otro particular,_

_Harry Potter._

Esta invitada a un doloroso paseo por su pasado. La pronta emoción le dio náuseas y arcadas.¿ Tendría el valor para ir, se preguntó mientras admiraba su pálido reflejo en el espejo del baño. Esperaba que sí.

Nuevamente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, en esta ocasión se trataba del teléfono. Corrió pronta a atenderlo.

-Hola

-_Hola, buenas tardes, es usted la señorita Granger?-_ preguntó una voz casi angelical de mujer.

-Si, ella habla

_-Bien, la estoy llamando de Houses Busters, para comunicarle que se ha vendido al fin su casa_- soltó aprisa.

-Genial, a que hora paso por la oficina para el papeleo?- preguntó ansiosa. Estaba feliz. Quizás mudándose de allí acabarán las pesadillas que había tenido durante semanas. Pesadillas en las que escuchaba una y otra vez los aterradores gritos de su madre, pidiendo clemencia.

-_Si pudiera pasar hoy sería lo mejor-_ sugirió la mujer.

-Esta bien, en una hora estaré allí- anunció Hermione.

_-OK, la esperamos, muchas gracias_- la mujer cortó la comunicación.

Había logrado vender la casa. Ahora su nuevo interrogante era¿ Donde viviré?. Corrió a prepararse para ir a la oficina de ventas. También debía encontrar un empleo, llevaba ya cuatro meses viviendo al día con el último sueldo que había cobrado en Bulgaria. En esos meses jamás recibió una carta o nota de Víctor, y dudaba mucho de que alguna vez llegara.

La reunión con los compradores fue un éxito y consiguió una buena suma de dinero, pero solo tenía una semana para desalojar el lugar. Una vez que llegó a la casa, comenzó a elaborar una detallada lista de objetos que se llevaría consigo y cuales regalaría o vendería.

_Sshh_... susurró Ron mientras acurrucaba a Sally en su cuna de madera.

-duerme, mañana será un día muy largo- volvió a susurrar el hombre, viendo a su pequeña hija acomodarse entre las sábanas y no pudo evitar sonreír. La amaba.

En efecto el día siguiente fue un día largo y tedioso para todos. Para la noche, los malos humores de la mañana ya se había disipado y uno a uno los invitados iban llegando al Hogwarts, todos muy emocionados, puesto que muchos disfrutaban de volver al castillo donde había crecido.

Hermione arribó en la sala común de Gryffindor, alguna fuerza extraña de su ser le otorgó la valentía suficiente para ir a la fiesta. Llevaba un vestido negro de falda amplia a la rodilla y el pelo recogido. No poseía demasiado maquillaje y las alhajas eran simples y de plata, todo lo necesario para no llamar mucho la atención.

Recorrió con la mirada el recinto, apenas iluminado por unas antorchas. En cada rincón de la sala había un recuerdo escondido, le dibujaba una sonrisa amplia.

De repente, por la entrada de la sala asomó la cabeza. Hermione ahogó un grito.

-Estúpido Harry- dijo una voz masculina, que ella reconoció al instante.- venir a dejar el discurso en la chaqueta y encima dejarla aquí- siguió refunfuñando el hombre mientras tomaba el abrigo del sofá. Pronto levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacía un detalle que no había notado cuando entró. Una mujer.

-Hola...vienes a la fiesta?- preguntó él con desconfianza. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, no la había reconocido.

-Err... si- respondió ella. Entonces Ron la miro nuevamente, esta vez con asombro. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

-No puede ser...Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo, acariciando el rostro de la mujer con el dorso de la mano.

-Si- mustió ella, cohibida por la caricia.- el mundo es pequeño, no Ron?

-Ya lo creo, pero cuando volviste? Por qué no avisaste?...nunca una carta!- recriminó con el ceño austero.

-Volví hace unos meses... yo... no tuve el valor de escribir- hablar con honestidad era mejor que mentirle, más si se trataba de Ron.

-Me decepcionas Hermione, tu no sabes lo angustiados que estuvimos por la falta de noticias tuyas! Pero claro, tu estabas tan ocupada con Vicky que jamás te preocupaste, verdad?- obviamente él no tardaría mucho en hacer gala de su resentimiento.

-Yo también la pasé mal! Fui una tonta, lo reconozco!- exclamó y ya no pudo evitar, una lagrima resbaló por su cara- jamás debería haberme ido!

Antes de que Ron pudiera responder, otra persona ingreso a la sala. Esta vez era Harry, quien entraba despreocupadamente y sin fijarse.

-Hey! Ron, qué paso? Todos están esperando y Sally está llorando- dijo el moreno, quien luego guardo silencio al ver a la chica de ojos llorosos- Hermione?- la mujer solo asintió y él corrió a saludarla- Hermione! Viniste! No sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo abrazándola.

Ron se retiró de la sala, enojado aún. No había finalizado su discusión con la castaña.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno, el segundo capitulo... la verdad es que no tengo mucho para decir! Me agrado el reencuentro, aunque está truncado puesto que falta otra parte que corresponde a la tercera parte. Espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos...

Ekishka..


	3. Chapter 3

_Respuestas!_

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: jejeje...la ternura personificada!Muchas gracias por el comentario y aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste:)

**Ana: **Muchas gracias! Tu siempre fiel a mi fic, gracias! He aquí el capitulo 3 que espero que te agrade! Saludos para ti también :)

**Julilopx**: Muchas gracias por el cometario! Ahora empezare a poner un poco la relación con el título, pero todavía queda mucho rollo por contar! XD

**Violet-Potter**: Muchas gracias por la opinión! Estoy contenta de que te haya agradado...y si, Hermione es valiente y tenaz pero hay situaciones como esas que cuesta muchísimo afrontar ( lo digo por experiencia propia)! Continua leyendo por favor:)

**Annie Ryddle**: Gracias, Gracias!Te garantizo que este fic es 100 Ron/Hermione ( amo esta pareja XD), es que en el summary olvide aclararlo!Aquí esta la tercer entrega, que espero disfrutes:)

* * *

**Niñera de dos**

Capitulo 3: El trato

Hermione no podía dejar de observar a Harry, se había puesto muy bien en los últimos y no puedo evitar sonreír al recodar lo torpe y atrolondado que era de niño, puesto que ahora camina con gran porte.

-Hermione- le llamó por fin la atención, después de haber permanecido todo el camino de la sala común al Gran Salón en silencio- quiero que sepas que yo no estoy enfadado contigo ni nada, entiendo perfectamente tus razones y estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto- confesó él rodeándola con sus brazos, en un abrazo casi fraternal.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!- se escuchó un estruendoso grito al lado de ellos. Ambos se separaron con violencia y pudieron apreciar las febril expresión de enojo de una mujer, Ginny- te dejo solo dos minutos y te vas a dar " abracitos" cariños con otras!- la pelirrojo desprendía el calor de la furia.

-Ginny, amor...- dijo con voz calma Harry, acomodándose los lentes- ella no es "otra", es Hermione!- completó con voz casi histérica.

-Qué?- entonces la expresión pasó de furia a estupor- Hermione Granger?- preguntó tomando a la castaña por los hombros.

-Err.. si- respondió ella, un poco asustada- cómo has estado, Ginny?

-Hermione!- chilló la mujer estrujándola contra si- has vuelto!

Luego de algunos abrazos y lagrimas, decidieron entrar al Gran Salón. Hermione y Ginny iban tomadas de las manos, pero en ese instante la pelirroja se detuvo en seco:

-Aún tenemos una charla pendiente, Hermione, lo sabes- dijo casi desafiante.

-Si, lo sé... Gin- respondió con voz cansada.

Entraron al recinto y estaba vez fue Hermione la que se detuvo. Ginny y Harry la miraron extrañados. La mujer no podía articular palabra, por lo que sólo señaló hacía un lugar especifico. Este no más ni nada menos que un rincón en cual Ron estaba sentado en una silla con una bebé entre sus brazos y un biberón en una de sus manos.

-Oh!- comenzó nerviosa Ginny, Harry, en pleno acto de cobardía, abandonó a su novia, dejándola con las explicaciones pertinentes por dar- Ella es Sally... es... es la hija de Ron!

-Ah...- Hermione tragó saliva ruidosamente- y ... y con quien se casó?

-Con Lavender- ante esto la pelirroja sonrió de costado- pero ella... murió.

-Qué?- se dio vuelta con tanta violencia que casi tumba la mesa que tenía al lado- eso es terrible... entonces él se tiene que encargar de la pequeñita solo?

-Si, así es... triste, no?- suspiró la pelirroja-Oh! Harry va a dar el discurso de inicio...jejeje siempre le toca a él- exclamó cambiando el tema.

Hermione miró por un rato a su viejo amigo. Resultaba imposible que una persona tan irresponsable e infantil como él pudiera afrontar semejante situación con tanta naturalidad. Incluso debía reconocer que se veía muy tierno con la niña ahora recargada en su hombro dándole suaves golpecitos en su pequeña espalda. No pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

-Herm? Me estas escuchando?- dijo una voz a su lado.

-Ah? Disculpa...- pidió la chica mirando a su amiga.

-Te decía que ya podemos sentarnos a comer...ven, tu mesa es la 15 igual que yo- le indicó arrastrándola a la mesa.

En aquella mesa ya se encontraban los gemelos y Neville. Todos la saludaron muy sorprendidos. Sabía a la perfección que por más afán que pusiera no podría pasar desapercibida. Algunas mesas más allá estaban las autoridades máximas de la Orden del Fénix, que para aquel momento era un organismo neto y constituido casi como una arma militar para la defensa y estabilidad del mundo mágico; es decir, la profesora McGonagall, Harry y Lupin. La castaña nuevamente se sorprendió de la seriedad de su mejor amigo.

Para su sorpresa también compartiría la mesa con Ron, quien se había sentado ya al lado de Neville y había puesto el carrito de Sally al lado suyo. Una nueva oleada de ternura invadió a Hermione, puesto que la niña sacudía feliz un osito pequeño que ante la agitación cambiaba de color y emitía sonidos.

-Y dime, Hermione- comenzó Neville- a dónde estas trabajando ahora?

-Por el momento estoy desempleada- respondió con un dejo de tristeza- pero voy a presentar mi carta de presentación en el Ministerio.

-Oh! Ya veo... estoy seguro de que conseguirás un buen puesto- concilió él.

La cena fue tranquila, aunque las miradas serias de Ron la hacían inquietarse en su silla. De pronto se abrió un pequeño baile en parejas. Ginny y Harry bailaban en medio, consumidos en su propio mundo; mientras que Ron bailaba con su madre. Hermione quedó sola en la mesa. De un momento a otro la música se hizo un poco estruendosa y Sally comenzó a llorar. La castaña no sabía que hacer, puesto que en ese instante no veía al padre de la niña por ningún lado. Decidió tomar la incitativa: la alzó en brazos y comenzó a mecerla tiernamente. Lentamente el llanto de Sally fue cediendo y se quedó tranquila y dormida. Fue allí cuando apareció, por fin, Ron, quien se quedó paralizado, viendo a su amiga y su hija.

-Vaya, Ronnie, para que has encontrado a la niñera perfecta sin siquiera proponértelo- aseguró su hermana al lado suyo.

-Eh? Qué dices? Tu crees que ella aceptaría ser una " nana"? Doña perfecta?- preguntó algo furibundo.

-Por qué no se lo preguntas? Has probado con varias solicitantes y todas fallaron... pero mira, Hermione es la primera vez que la ve y no tuvo dificultad alguna...piénsalo.

Las palabras de su hermana retumbaban cada vez más fuerte paso a paso que él se acercaba a la mesa. La castaña lo miro asustada, aún con la niña en brazos.

-Yo... ella estaba llorando y bueno... yo... discúlpame, Ron

-No te preocupes, esta bien, te agradezco que la hayas asistido- respondió calmo, con una media sonrisa.

Con cuidado la mujer le paso la bebé a su padre, formando un cuadro encantador, por lo lejos se escuchaban algunas risitas y suspiros.

-Yo quería preguntarte algo, Hermione.

-Dime

-Dado que no tienes trabajo... te gustaría ser la niñera de Sally? Obviamente te pagaría- preguntó él.

Hermione lo miro dubitativa. Primero su mirada azul expectante y luego a la niña, que se estaba despertando y ahora la miraba con los mismos ojos azules que su padre y una mueca que parecía una sonrisa de pura encía.

-Lo haré, cuidaré de esta princesita- respondió con un tono dulce, algo extraño en ella, mientras rozaba con la yema de los dedos la pequeña melena rojiza de Sally.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Uf! Perdón por la tardanza! Las pruebas de la escuela me están matando!( maldito último año ¬¬). En fin, este capitulo ha sido bastante corto, pero no por eso menos interesante! Espero que les guste! 

Saludos... 

Ekishka... 


	4. Chapter 4

_Respuestas!_

**Ana:** bueno, me alegro que te guste!En cuanto Ron y Hermione, no tardarán en empezar con esos problemitas típicos de ellos...jejeje... Y las actualizaciones trataré de que sean lo más rápido que pueda( mientras no me pierda entre tanto libro del colegio). Besos...

**NenaOrion**: Muchas gracias! Y que bueno que alguien me comprenda! Este año está acabando con mis nervios! Que el diagrama de acá, que el texto de allá..Pufff En fin...TT cuídate tu también! **Clelia Weasley Granger**: jejeje...la Hermi mamá! Muchas gracias por el comentario y continua leyendo, por favor:)

**Klass2008:** Bueno, muchas gracias! Espero que se cumpla lo que dices y que sea buena! Saluditos:)

**Juliana Grint**: Es un verdadero honor para mi que te gusten tanto mis historias! Revisa entre los reviews de tu fic que te he dejando uno:p realmente me gusto mucho! Sos de Argentina o me equivoco? Cuídate:D

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: jejeje...no hay apuro por leerlo!Veo que lo de la escuela es un mal común y nos afecta a todos! Ron adora a su hija! Resultó un padre muy demostrativo, no? Saluditos! XD

**

* * *

**

Niñera de dos

Capitulo 4: Nate Jonson

Aun ardían las antorchas del castillo cuando algunos invitados comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas, entre ellos Ron.

-Recuérdalo, mañana a las 8:30 en casa, Hermione- indicó el pelirrojo casi en tono autoritario, empujando el carrito de Sally hacia la gran chimenea.

-Si, Ron, allí estaré- asintió ella con firmeza mientras veía desvanecerse el cuerpo del hombre dentro de la chimenea.

Hermione suspiró resignada a la realidad. Ahora niñera de la hija de Ron, lo bueno era que había conseguido que el la hospedara unos días mientras buscaba una casa. Pero ¿ Ella y Ron bajo el mismo techo? La fricción iba ser terrible. De pronto un suave golpeteo en su hombro derecho la hizo salir de su mundo mental interior. Se giro para encontrarse con un hombre alto, rubio y de profundos ojos verdes.

-Si?- preguntó ella anonada por la bellaza de aquel hombre. Sin duda debiera ser algo mayor que ella, pero poco.

-Hermione Granger, ya no me reconoces?- preguntó él con voz profunda y sexy.

La castaña hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo pero no podía.

-Nate Jonson? Del escuadrón B antimortifagos?- dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que ella también lo mirará.

-Oh! Si! Nate- entonces lo recordó. Ella su compañero en las investigaciones nocturnas durante las intervenciones en el Ministerio en pos de motífagos que los acercarán más a Lord Volemort. En ese entonces y con las preocupaciones que la sucumbían, no tenía tiempo de fijarse en él.- cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien- respondió él mirando por un ventana cercana- Abrí mi propio restauran, en el Callejón Diagon...recuerdas que épocas de "guerra" lo único que podía hacer bien era cocinar? Pues, en fin, seguí mi sueño...

-Realmente excelente, te felicito- dijo ella en un tono casi tonto. Esta prácticamente " babeando" por ese hombre que recién había vuelto a ver.

Pronto, detrás de él, apareció una mujer de la misma estatura que Hermione y una larga melena marrón. Ella y Hermione poseían un parecido bastante llamativo. La mujer abrazó a Nate por el brazo y miró a Hermione casi desafiante.

-Ya nos vamos, cielo?- dijo con voz baja, pero que la castaña escuchó a la perfección.

-Si...Hermione, ella es Nicole Ford, mi novia- presentó con voz tranquila y seductora.

-Encantada- soltó Hermione en tono neutral.

-Nos vemos, Hermione- saludó él, acercándose a la mejilla de la mujer- Pasa por mi negocio y hablamos con más tranquilidad- le susurró. Luego fue prácticamente arrastrado por su novia a la chimenea.

Se quedó allí parada, como una tonta. Hasta que Ginny apareció a su lado.

-Creo que deberías ir a casa, Hermione, recuerda que mañana tienes que trabajar- dijo en tono basilisco- Descansa y deja de jugar con fuego.

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó asustada, tratando de sonar desentendida, pero la seria cara de su amiga le hizo notar que no convencería muy fácilmente.-Esta bien- suspiró, ingresando por la chimenea.

Ron correteaba por la cocina de su casa mientras iba acomodando algunas cosas, Sally, por su parte, lo contemplaba desde la comodidad se su bebesit.

-Uf! Dónde estará tu nana, Sally!- chilló histérico. En ese escuchó el timbre.- Por fin!- abrió la puerta y se encontraba con la sonrosada cara de Hermione.

-Lo siento! Me quedé dormida y perdí el bus!- se disculpo entrando a la casa.

-Bueno, lo importante es que llegaste...Sally está en su sillita y te he dejado unas notas para que te guíes; alguna pregunta?- dijo él rápidamente, poniéndose su gamulan.

Hermione esta sin habla. No podía creer que aquel hombre formal y responsable, sea el mismo Ron alborotado y travieso que conoció alguna vez.

-Y tus cosas, Hermione?- preguntó nuevamente tomando el picaporte de la puerta, mirándola expectante.

-Aquí- respondió ella señalando su bolso- utilice un hechizo encogedor- agregó serenamente.

-Claro, claro- dijo él saliendo- Doña sabihonda- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Qué me dijiste!- chilló ella desde la puerta, se la notaba algo enfurruñada...¿pero extrañamente feliz?

-Nada, nada...nos vemos en la noche- dijo él cerrando la verja, mientras sonreía.

Una vez dentro, Hermione fue directamente a la cocina para ver a la niña, que ahora dormitaba. También conoció a Olaf, el elfo domestico. Esto no le hizo ninguna gracias, pero trato de ser comprensiva y pensar que a lo mejor Ron necesitaba ayuda con la casa. Leyó cuidadosamente las notas:

_8: 00 biberón_

_9:00 a 12:00 juega, duerme, etc ( puede querer otro biberón)(revísale el pañal cada tanto)_

_12:30 come ( Olaf sabe su dieta, así que solamente indícale que es hora del almuerzo)_

_15:00 a 17:00 siesta ( obligatoria!)( pone su disco favorito: Help!)( no sé porque le gusta tanto!)_

_18:30 baño._

_19:30 cena_

_20:00 hora de dormir._

Miró nuevamente a Sally que se había despertado de su pequeña siesta y se desperezaba con grandes bostezos, haciendo gala de sus rosadas encías.

Continuo con la otra nota:

_Hermione:_

_Tu cuarto es en el segundo piso, a la derecha, justo en diagonal con el de Sally. Seguramente debas limpiarlo un poco, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Espero que sea de tu agrado y puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario._

_Ron._

Sally comenzó a llorar y Hermione corrió a asistirle, dejando de lado el encimamiento de instantes atrás. Como su nana lo supuso, la pequeña tenía hambre. Fue entonces que tomó un biberón, le colocó la leche indicada y lo calentó mediante un hechizo, cuidando la temperatura. Hermione tomó una pequeña toalla, la depositó en su falda y encima recostó a Sally para darle su alimento. Sin duda eso le producía infinita ternura.

Cuando hubo terminado la leche, la recargó con cuidado en su hombro, tal cual había visto a Ron hacerlo la noche anterior. Comenzó a recorrer la casa. La cual consistía en la típica construcción londinense de fachada roja y distribuida en forma de duplex, con lo cual poseía un segundo piso y un altillo. El living era pequeño y acogedor, tenía un hermoso ventanal del cual se podía apreciar la calle. Enfrente de la puerta de entrada había una escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Hermione subió con cuidado de no tambalearse. La segunda planta tenía un pasillo en forma de L con un pequeño anexo, la primer pared tenía una pequeña ventana. En la siguiente estaba la puerta de entrada de la habitación de Ron, la siguiente era la de Sally. En la tercera estaba el baño y la última pared tenía la entrada a su cuarto. Era bonito, decorado con madera y una ventana rectangular y chata. Contra una de la paredes había una pequeña escalera de madera que daba al altillo. Hermione quedo completamente enamorada de la casa.

Ron recién volvió a la 18:30 de la tarde. Estaba bastante cansado, sin embargo dibujo una enorme sonrisa cuando vio a su hija.

-Hola¿ cómo ha estado mi calabacita?- dijo tomándola en brazos mientras ella se deshacía en gorjeos que parecían pequeñas carcajadas.

-Oh! Se ha comportado muy bien, es una niña muy buena- exclamó Hermione sonriente- pero solo me ha faltado bañarla...es que...quería que me dijeras como!- pidió.

-Muy bien!- dijo Ron haciéndole avioncito a la bebé- vamos a bañarla!

Llenaron la tina hasta menos de la mitad con agua tibia. Ron tenía la camisa arremangada y sostenía a Sally con fuerza mientras con la otra mano le pasaba suavemente una esponja enjabonada.

-Hermione, pásame esa jarra, por favor- pidió señalando en efecto una jarra color amarillo de plástico.

-ten- dijo ella dándosela. Continuó mirando mientras él dejaba caer con sumo cuidado el agua. Sally lloriqueo un poco. Finalmente desagotó la bañadera y envolvió su hija en una toalla color rosa con motitas verdes.

-Ves? Es muy sencillo...es raro que no lo sepas- dijo él en tono de broma, saliendo del baño en dirección a la habitación.

-Ron!- reprochó ella siguiéndolo, aunque tenía una sonrisa que le era bastante complicado borrar.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Bueno este capítulo quedo un poco largo, no? Es que estaba muy inspirada! Jejeje...espero poder seguir así! Ron...se pasa de tierno me parece...y Hermione!

Saludos...

Ekishka


	5. Chapter 5

_Respuestas! _

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Hey! muchas gracias! Jejeje...Hermione mamá debe ser algo digno de verse:D

**Seel:** jejeje bueno, que honor que mi fic gane tal aceptación!Muchas gracias, me pone muy feliz saber eso :)

**Ana:** si, supongo que la situación de él no debe ser fácil, pero menuda ayudante que se consiguió, ningún tonto el Ronnie ¬¬...jejeje el r/hr no se hará esperar!

**Celestana**: tanto pronto como la maldita escuela me deje ¬¬! Me dirías cual es el titulo de tu fic, lo estuve buscando y no lo encontré :(...muchas gracias por el comentario

* * *

Niñera de dos

Capitulo 5: Nuevas compañías

Habían pasado recién un mes desde que Hermione vivía en casa de Ron, que este desbordaba de sonrisas, incluso en el Ministerio. Allí tenía la costumbre de mirar por la ventana una vieja catedral que había en la vereda de enfrente, de cual cada tanto salían novios recién casados y una pequeña multitud arrojándoles arroz y pétalos de rosas. Hoy era uno de esos y no puedo evitar sonreír como un bobalicón, hasta que la voz de su hermana lo trajo de nuevo al planeta tierra.

-Perdón por sacarte de tu nube rosa, pero necesito los formularios que te deje hace una hora para que revisaras, lo hiciste, no?- dijo con voz severa, tal como si estuviera por decir: _Weasley 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar pensando en estupideces_.

-Sí, ahí están- respondió él, aun con voz soñadora.

-Ron, creo que deberías salir... con alguien- enfatizó la última palabra- digo, para distraerte un poco y que rindas mejor.

-Creo que tienes razón, Gin...solo que con quien?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, Ron responsable o no, seguía siendo un idiota.

-Qué Her...- no pudo terminar su frase porque la puerta se había abierto ruidosamente. Entró, entonces, una joven mujer de larga cabellera negra azabache y ojos grises.

-Oh, perdón!- se disculpo

- Heidi! Que gusto verte!- saludó Ron animoso, Ginny por su lado emitió un pequeño gruñido.- qué estas haciendo por aquí?

- Pues...he vuelto a mi cargo en Inglaterra, Rusia era muy frío- respondió sentándose en una silla.

-Genial! Es excelente que estés de vuelta, quieres ir conmigo a cenar el viernes por la noche?- preguntó él algo sonrojado.

-Me encantaría- respondió ella coqueta.

Ginny, harta de su embravecido papel de espectadora, tomó los papeles y se marchó de la oficina coronando el ambiente con un sonoro portazo.

-Jejeje...esta Ginny, siempre tan cordial- murmuró Ron nervioso.

Por la noche el pelirrojo le contó la noticia a Hermione, quien se muestro algo molesta, celosa tal vez.

-El viernes por la noche?- preguntó, llenándose luego la boca con un bocado de carne.

-Si, vendrá a cenar...y tu tendrás noche libre, qué te parece?- dijo él, negociando.

-Está bien- suspiró Hermione terminando la cena. Ahora tendría una oportunidad de visitar el restaurante de Nate.

Escuchó el timbre y salió raudo de su habitación, era viernes y Heidi estaba en su pórtico. Hermione estaba en su cuarto, terminando de pintarse.

-Qué gusto que vinieras- oyó decir a Ron

-El placer es todo mío- respondió ella, su voz era baja y armoniosa.

No podía negarlo. Hervía en celos. Le dio una última mirada al espejo y salió. Bajó las escaleras cansinamente y los vio a ellos dos aun parados en el pequeño hall.

-Ah! Ella es Hermione Granger- presentó Ron bastante nervioso, ante la mirada seria de Heidi.- es la niñera de Sally.

-Heidi Rousse- dijo ella extendiendo la mano. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el lugar ante el roce.

-Bueno, Ron, yo me voy- declaró Hermione tomando su abrigo, llevaba puesto un vestido negro y zapatos al tono. Casi sin pensarlo, o meditándolo bien, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la frente- nos vemos más tarde, diviértete.

-Tu también- dijo con un tono soñador, saludando con la mano. Heidi a todo esto estaba más ceñuda que antes.-jejeje- rio nervioso.- algo cariñosa, no?

-Demasiado para ser solo una niñera- reflexionó basílicamente ella.

El restaurante era muy pintoresco. Llamado Camelot y decorado como un castillo medieval, albergaba en él una exquisita cocina, de cual Hermione se regodeó a la media hora de haber entrado.

-Herm, que sorpresa!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Nate.-estaba esperando que vinieras un día de estos! Harry y Ginny suelen venir a menudo-terminó él sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Mmmh...está muy rico! Yo estaba esperando también la oportunidad de venir, por suerte hoy es mi noche libre- dijo ella, terminando su último bocado de ravioles.

-Ah, sí? Y en que estas trabajando?- preguntó él, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino de la copa de ella.

-Este...soy la niñera de Ron... quiero decir de la hija de Ron- respondió nerviosa.

Nate no respondió, pero si tragó con dificultad el vino. La miró asombrado y luego rió un poco.

-Y te paga?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Si...- murmuró ella, recordando algo.

Flash Back---- 

_-Hermione- la llamo Ron, asomando la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta- Ah! Ya estas despierta- agregó, viéndola mientras se terminaba de poner el buzo._

_-Si, Ron?- respondió con voz soñolienta._

_-Bueno, yo ya me voy a trabajar...pero te deje un regalo abajo, espero te guste- dijo él guiñándole un ojo, luego se retiró escaleras abajo._

_¿Un regalo? Pensó mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras, para no hacer ruido y despertar a Sally. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se dirigió a la cocina. En efecto allí sobre la mesa había un sobre color marfil con su nombre. Lo abrió y encontró dinero._

_-Mi paga del mes- murmuró ella decepcionada mientras terminaba de leer la notita que venía en conjunto con el dinero. _

_Fin del Flash Back---_

Se había sentido como una tonta el resto del día después de eso.

Estuvo hasta altas horas en el restaurante hablando con aquel hombre, incluso tuvo la suerte de no pagar. Volvió feliz a la casa. Cuando llegue todo estaba a oscuras y subió las escaleras con cuidado. Se introdujo en su cuarto y una a una se fue sacando sus prendas, luego se puso su fino camisón y justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama escuchó el lloriqueo de Sally. Se dirigió velozmente a la habitación de la niña. La sostuvo en brazos y confirmó su teoría mental de que estaba mojada. Con sumo cuidado la colocó en el cambiador y comenzó a sacarle el pañal sucio.

Ron se despertó del sobresalto de escuchar el llanto de su hija y salió de su cuarto. Se dirigió al de ella y se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver a Hermione allí. No le dijo nada, solo se quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta contemplándola. Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, porque no podía negar que aquella mujer lo atraía más que ninguna y se reprimió mentalmente por ello.

Hermione terminó con su cometido y colocó a Sally en su hombro para mecerla. Al girar vio a Ron y se asustó un poco.

-Hace cuanto que estás ahí?- preguntó ella en susurros.

-No mucho, la escuche llorar y vine- respondió él también entre susurros, acercándose a ellas, para acariciar dulcemente la espalda de Sally, quien finalmente cayó rendida. Hermione la colocó nuevamente en su cuna y se marchó, recordando dejar encendida una pequeña lucecita. Ron la siguió hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

-Cómo te fue?- preguntó Ron- saliste con Ginny y Harry?

-No, fui al restaurante de Nate, estuve toda la noche conversando con él- respondió ella rápidamente.

Ron no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, pero también él había propiciado el encuentro.

-Ah...estás temblando, será mejor que vayas a la cama- sugirió él con tono protector.

-Si- asintió ella desapareciendo luego tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

* * *

Notas de la autora: creo que este cap me quedó medio cortito y sin gracia :( ... espero que me hegan llegar su opinión( buena o mala) por medio de los acostumbrados Reviews, jejeje... muchas gracias y saludos para todos

Ekishka...


	6. Chapter 6

_Respuestas!_

**Seel:** Haces que me ponga colorada de la vergüenza! Jejeje...realmente es una gran emoción que algunas personas puedan sentir eso con un texto mío, muchísimas gracias, me hace feliz saber eso. D

**natty**: bueno, muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que en este capitulo halles un poco más de Ron y Hermione, pero realmente estoy tratando de que su relación evolucione de a poco :p

**yo**: Muchas gracias!

**Ana**: Si, debo confesar que para el capitulo cinco no estaba demasiado inspirada, pero con este fue diferente! Más largo de lo normal ! Y bueno...la tensión entre Ron y Hermione va en aumento! XD

**Celestana**: Jejeje Gracias! Si, es un imbecil!

**angel sin alas**: Muchas Gracias!

**

* * *

**

Niñera de dos

Capitulo 6: En los brazos del invierno

Abrió la heladera y miro con los ojos entrecerrados su interior, era un sábado por la mañana en los finales del otoño y la luz del aparato era terriblemente potente. Nada, o más bien casi nada. Frunció el ceño y maldijo para sus adentros. Si no había nada, entonces se conformaría con un café. Se acercó a la alacena. Nada, nuevamente. Algunas galletas, azúcar, una latas de conservas. Se molestó más.

-Buenos días- escuchó decir tras él y se volteó. Allí estaba ella, con su jean azul y una camiseta. _Que sexy!_ Pensó sarcástico para sus adentro. Tenía un mal día.

-Buenos días- respondió por fin- ponte un pulóver, vamos al mercado.-agregó en tono imperativo.

Hermione levantó un ceja ante la orden de su "jefecito" y marchó escaleras arriba. Al poco tiempo bajó acompañada de una soñolienta Sally en su brazos, que se frotaba un ojo con una manito.

-Tenemos compañía- anunció la mujer. Le paso la niña a Ron y se puso a preparar el bolso de ella, además de su cochecito.

Afuera el día estaba algo nublado, el pronostico anunciaba llovía para esa tarde. Caminaron tranquilos hasta el mercado. Dentro, Ron sacó una larga lista de artículos y consiguió un changuito. Sin duda el hombre se había adaptado a la vida cotidiana muggle con muchísima agilidad, tanta que terminó asombrando a Hermione.

- Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Ron, quien ya se había relajado y ahora le sonreía a Hermione.

-No, es solo que...- no pudo concluir, porque una mujer regordeta, rubia y canosa apareció ante ellos.

-Ronnie Weasley?- preguntó la mujer, que poseía una amplia sonrisa.

-Eh?- Ron estaba totalmente desconcertado y mirada a la mujer y luego a Hermione y nuevamente a la mujer.- oh! Mrs. Cromer, cómo ha estado?

-Te acuerdas mi! Sabía que no fallarías, Ronnie Pony- respondió la mujer estrujándolo. Esa mujer era una vieja amiga de su madre. Ron parecía sofocado con el abrazo y miró a su acompañante un momento, quien reía ante lo último que la mujer había dicho.- no te veía desde que estabas en el 7º año de Hogwarts. Pero que crecido estás! Justamente hoy iba a reunirme con tu madre...como pasan los años!- agregó con voz veloz y casi imposible de entender. Finalmente desvió su mirada de Ron y la posó en Hermione y el cochecito- Oh! Hermione?- ella asintió temerosa- ustedes dos...? Oh! Que emoción! Realmente los felicito! Qué malvada es tu madre, Ronnie, no me ha dicho nada!- regañó la mujer- cómo se llama la pequeñita?- preguntó acercándose al cochecito. Sin dar tiempo a que Ron articulara una defensa ante todo lo que había dicho y Hermione directamente estaba pasmada.

-Sally- respondió él.

-Es una hermosura...en fin, debo dejarlos chicos...tu sabes lo cascarrabias que es Alan si no le llevo sus galletas especiales, ese hombre!- dijo la mujer, nuevamente con voz apresurada.

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ron, aun reorganizando su pensamientos. Seguramente este pequeño encuentro le valdría unas cuantas explicaciones.

Siguieron con sus compras, aunque se hicieron un poco densas dado que varías mujeres mayores detuvieron a Hermione para ver a Sally, quien era muy llamativa.

Finalmente cuando lograron llegara a casa era la hora del almuerzo. Hermione se dispuso a prepararlo, dado que hacia pocas semanas había obligado a Ron a liberar a Olaf.

-Ron...- lo llamó desde la cocina.

-Si?- la cabeza del hombre asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

-Quizás no lo mencione, pero hoy voy a salir con Nate por la tarde... no te molesta, no?- declaró mientras dejaba caer dentro una cacerola unos trocitos de zanahoria.

-No, si...quiero decir no, no me molesta- respondió, quizás algo dolido por tener que pasar la tarde o por asumir que Hermione y Nate era pareja desde hacía por lo menos un mes. Aquello no le agradaba porque él no había terminado con su novia y poseía el temor de que en un momento u otro dejaría a Hermione así nomás. Pero si tenía experiencia suficiente como para saber que no tenía que meterse en los asuntos amorosos de ella, por mucho que le molestara.

En un apartamento lujoso y amplio del centro de Londres un hombre rubio terminaba de desperezarse, sentado en el borde de una gran cama de sabanas verdes; de pronto sintió unos brazos deslizándose por sus hombros y su pecho.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz en su oído, percibiendo luego un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de oreja.

-Buenos días, Nicky – respondió él acariciando sus brazos.

-Sabes tengo una noticia para ti- anunció juguetona- no está confirmado aún, pero reza por ello...

-Qué sucede? No me asustes- preguntó ladeando la cabeza para verle el rostro, y se relajó al ver una sonrisa en él.

-Me parece que estoy embaraza- respondió feliz.

-Eh!- chilló él levantándose de golpe y prácticamente tumbándola en la cama

-Qué pasa? Acaso no te pone feliz?-mustió ella, incorporándose.

-No...digo, claro que si estoy feliz- respondió rápidamente él, dándole luego un beso, lento y profundo.

A las cuatro de la tarde Hermione salió del duplex portando un solero color verde y una chatitas negras, llevaba algo de maquillaje, poco pero acentuado en los ojos. Cuando salió por la puerta, escuchó la voz ronca de Ron recordándole de que tal vez debiera llevar algún abrigo y un paraguas, pero ella prefirió ignorarlo.

A Nate le encantaba estar con ella y ella estar con él, pero los compromisos de esté impedían que se vieran tan seguido como quisieran. Por lo que aquella tarde decidieron ir a un café, pasearían por un parque cerca y si aún los ánimos estaban en pie, irían al cine.

-Y? Has hablado con Nicole?- Hermione no podía aguantar más sin preguntárselo, la preguntaba aullaba en su mente por salir.

-No...sabes que es muy difícil...llevamos tanto tiempo- reflexionó él, tomándola por la cintura y acercando su cara a la suya, esperando poder entretenerla con algo y que así dejase aquellas incomodas preguntas.

-No, espera...has estado todo el día muy tenso, qué sucede?- dijo ella, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él para separarse. Ahora ya tenía los ojos inundados de preocupación.

-Hermione...yo...este...- no podía hilar una frase coherente.

-Tranquilo- susurró ella, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto algunas gotitas comenzaron a caer para morir en el verde pasto del parque.

-Hermione, parece que Nicole está embarazada- lo soltó rápidamente, detonando una bomba que no estaba muy seguro de poder controlar.

-Qué? Cómo?- entonces lo pudo seguir porque su voz se quebró

-Yo...- trató de decir.

-No- comenzó alejándose- no me digas nada- murmuró y se echó a correr.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte e intensa, era casi imposible ver más que una cortina translúcida y perlada ante los ojos.

Ron se estiró en el sillón. Aquella tarde había sido especialmente aburrida. Harry y Ginny se había ido a pasar el fin de semana a un spa. Y realmente no tenía ninguna gana de ir a la casa de sus padres, más sabiendo que allí estarían reunidas las amigas de su madre. Por esto prefirió quedarse en casa con su hija, quien hora dormía. Cuando escuchó los primeros goteos, pensó en su incauta amiga que se había ido sin paraguas.

Hermione quizás jamás tome conciencia de cómo llegó a su casa, o mejor dicho a la casa de Ron. Había olvidado su llaves también, por lo que tocó timbre desesperadamente. Su aspecto era patético. El agua que corría por su rostro se entremezclaba con sus lagrimas y el rimel. Su rizos estaban desechos y ropa mojada y estropeada.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta enfurruñado con quien tocase el timbre así, puesto que despertaría a Sally. Allí esta ella, llorando.

-Qué te paso?- preguntó avanzando hacia ella. No le respondió, solo se abrazó fuertemente a él. Ron al principio estaba estupefacto, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo y le paso la mano por la marañosa cabellera mojada. Finalmente fue cediendo, embriagada por calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Luego se fueron separando lentamente y Hermione levantó su vista para encontrarse con la expectante de Ron.

-Ron...yo...Nate…he peleado con él- comenzó entrecortada.

-Qué hizo el cretino?- preguntó, incrementando su rabia hacia aquel hombre- lo mataré si es necesario.

-Ron...el dejó embarazada a su novia, al parecer- respondió, dibujando una sonrisa pequeña y triste que al poco tiempo se fue borrando.

-Qué!- gritó el pelirrojo exasperado- pero y tú...él no había finalizado su relación?

-No, no lo hizo- dijo molesta. Un silencio algo incomodo se formó y el único ruido entre ellos era el del agua cayendo.

-_Hermione!_- resonó a sus espaldas. La mujer se giró, violenta. Allí estaba Nate, jadeando, mientras pintaba una sonrisa de costado.

-Cómo te atreves a venir así?- decía mientras bajaba uno a uno los escalones de la entrada. Ron la siguió, mojándose ahora él también.

-No lo está- tragó saliva y se incorporó- me ha llamado recién, no está embarazada!- soltó feliz.

Entonces la emoción. Bajó el último escalón y corrió a él, presa de locura. Ron se detuvo en la mitad de escalera. No podía creerlo. Se estaban besando, festejando su amor, y él allí, como el idiota más grande del Universo. Cabizbajo, dio media vuelta y volvió lentamente a su morada. Se introdujo en el baño y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Su pelo pegado por el agua y la misma que corría por su rostro, blanco y pecoso. No pudo evitarlo y, totalmente furioso, golpeó la pared con sus puños una, dos, tres veces.

-Estúpido- se dijo a si mismo y, finalmente, un halo de tristeza lo rodeo. Fijo su mirada azul en sus manos, que ahora estaba lastimadas y marcadas de sangre, que corría de las heridas coloreando su ruta.

* * *

Notas de la autora: mmh quedo bastante extenso, encomparación de mis textos normales. Bueno, bueno, se van viendo de a poco los pensamientos de algunos personajes, no?. Nate...este personajes me da problemas, cuanto más me empeño en sacarlo más se empeña en meterse...en fin!Debo reconocer que el final estuvo por demás melodramatico y cursi ¬¬

Saludos...

Ekishka...


	7. Chapter 7

_Respuestas!_

**Ana:** creo que Hermione está realmente confundida! Pero me supongo que ya se decidirá, pronto...por esta vez la actualización fue rapidísima, no te puedes quejar :D. Saludos y cuídate mucho

**Anattripotter(Silvia):** Me ha gustado tu crítica ( como me la voy a tomar a mal!). Hermione está, creo yo, que confundida! Pero va a solucionar su situación a la brevedad ( jejeje), no desesperéis! Así que te invito a continuar leyendo y espero que este capitulo sea un poco más de tu agrado. Cuídate:D

**Celestana:** claro que si la despertó! Después de todo es Ron sufrido, despierta a cualquiera...je! Sólo por esta vez, me he tardado poquísimo en publicar:)

**DAI:** Bueno, muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado... puf! Creo que si hiciese un ranking de personajes odiados en este fic Lav y Nate se llevan los premios, je! Continua leyendo, por favor :P

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **Ay! La escuela es un mal terrible que hay que sufrir TT... me pone contenta que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y si, el final del capitulo 6 es un poco CHAN, pero me gustan eso finales...jejeje :D, Cuídate y suerte en el colegio!

**Natty:** y si, Ron sufre... pero no por mucho, lo aseguro! Jejeje...esta vez el capitulo no se hizo esperar, que lo disfrutes!

**

* * *

**

Niñera de Dos

Capitulo 7: Café y cartas amarillas

La puerta de madera y vidrio verde se abrió haciendo tintinear la campana que estaba en el ángulo superior de la misma. Una joven entró, vestida con unos jean azules, zapatillas, polera y sacón. Se detuvo un instante y buscó con la mirada; luego siguió avanzando. Finalmente se detuvo frente una mesa. Allí se hallaba otra mujer, que desde hacia rato había atraído la atención de más de un hombre en aquel céntrico café.

-Hola, Ginny- dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa, dejando su sacó por un lado y sentándose enfrente de la mujer.-perdón por la tardanza.

-Hola, Hermione...no, está bien, recién llegue.- respondió sonriendo también. Luego la mujer pelirroja miró al entorno que rodeaba a la morena- y Sally?

-Ron la llevó al médico.- respondió sin darle importancia, aunque se sentía triste. Ron casi no le dirigía la palabra desde hacia quince días, y cada momento que pasaba le insinuaba que se fuera de allí.

-Ron... de eso quería hablarte- dijo veloz la pelirroja, dándole una mirada severa a su amiga.

-_Disculpen, qué desean ordenar?_- inquirió una voz masculina bastante cansina.

Ambas levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con la cara seria del mozo.

-Para mi un té con limón- pidió Hermione.

-Para mi un cortado- agregó Ginny.

Tras esto el hombre marchó a la barra y Ginny volvió su mirada seria sobre su amiga.

-Hermione, volvamos a nuestro tema- carraspeo- el tema que durante 6 años quedó pendiente...mi hermano

-Ginny...- suspiró la morena, mirando por la ventana que estaba próxima a ellas.

-Es que no te das cuenta? Él ha estado prendido de ti desde el primer día- exclamó exasperada. Realmente la ceguera voluntaria de aquella mujer la sacaba de quicio.

-Yo... no quiero estropear la amistad- argumentó volviendo la mirada, esta vez temerosa.

-Estropear la amistada?- resaltó sarcástica- cada vez que lo lastimas la hechas a perder más y más... yo entiendo que Ron por momentos es un idiota, un inmaduro y, además, en más de una ocasión quiera matarlo...pero te quiere, no, te ama.

-El también me lastimó a mi!- se defendió orgullosa, finalmente la vieja Hermione salía de su encierro.- sus histerias, Lavender...y puedo seguir, Ginny, créeme que si.

-Eran dos tontos creciendo!-argumentó la pelirroja.- Hermione, estos planteos de ti me asombran, se supone que tu aquí eres la madura...

-Su té, su café- dijo un voz, interrumpiendo nuevamente. Las dos tazas aparecieron humeantes ante ellas.

-Hermione- continúo- Ron te ama, lo sabes...y estoy segura de que tus sentimientos hacía él son los mismos- afirmó con voz más relajada, luego prosiguió a darle unos sorbos a su café. La otra, por su lado, mordió su labio inferior y se dispuso a ver fijamente el contenido del recipiente como si fuese la mejor obra de Van Gogh.

Kilómetros de distancia de aquel café, en el sur de Francia, una mujer ya entrada en edad daba vueltas por una elegante sala. Por los bufidos que emitía se notaba que estaba de muy mal genio. Un hombre de mediana edad la seguía con la mirada, cansada y absorta, y otro muchísimo más joven miraba por la ventana.

-No puedo creerlo!- gritaba la mujer, que por sus joyas y vestimenta denotaba que pertenecía a la clase alta- como pudo hacernos esto!- furiosa, se desquitó con una taza que se hallaba en una mesita, estrellándola contra el piso.

El hombre de mediana edad, que estaba sentado en un sofá, tomó su varita y murmuró el hechizo de _Reparo_ y la taza recobró su estructura original.

-Tranquilízate, Tía, que la presión te subirá y te hará daño- se oyó decir al más joven acercándose a ella.

- Oh, Francoise- suspiró la mujer abrazándolo- como lo siento... Dr. Pinot, que debemos hacer ahora?

-Madame LeBlanc, creo que mejor que se ponga en contacto con su nieta cuanto antes, después de todo ella es la heredera- enfatizó lo último el hombre.

-Increíble...tendré que ver a esa chica, después de que su madre nos abandonó por ese miserable _muggle _– dijo con cierta repulsión, mientras volteaba a ver un cuadro bastante grande de un hombre con un semblante serio- Pier...como pudiste.

-Supongo que Monsieur LeBlanc le dejó todo a su hija en realidad, y ante la muerte de ella, todo paso a su hija- reflexionó el Dr. Pinot, tomando una taza, la que no fue estrellada, que estaba cerca de él y dándole un largo sorbo a un té que estaba prácticamente abandonado.

-Cretino- murmuró el joven, apretando los puños.

De vuelta a Inglaterra y por el atardecer oscuro, digno de invierno que ya le pisaba los talones al otoño, Hermione se había esmerado toda la tarde por recomponer su situación con Ron. Cuando este abrió la puerta, a las 18:30, el aroma a carne asada se agolpó en su nariz embriagándolo, y él, amigo del buen comer, respondió con una sonrisa. Se quitó rápido el abrigó y se encaminó a la cocina, pero allí no había nadie.

-Hermione?- llamó, preocupado.

-Ron! Estamos en la bañadera- gritó una mujer.

Ante esto se relajó y subió las escaleras. Envalentonado en la emoción de ver a Sally y comer su cena, abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar. Pero la cerró apresuradamente.

-Lo siento!- chilló él, desde afuera- pero cuando dijiste :_ Estamos en la bañadera_, creí otra cosa...no que tu también estabas allí- en efecto Hermione había decido tomar el baño en conjunto con la niña, que para la fecha ya podía mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse demasiado si alguien la sostenía; pero todo esto Ron no lo predijo y ahora estaría demasiado avergonzado toda la velada. Finalmente, unos

20 minutos después Hermione y Sally bajaron, vestidas y perfumadas. La mujer le paso la niña al hombre y se dispuso a terminar la cena.

La comida fue tranquila y silenciosa, aunque Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de satisfacción de Ron.

-Ron...- mustió ella, no sabía bien como comenzar, pero algo debía decirle. Pero como primera medida, prefirió ocultar su mirada tras la botella de gaseosa- quiero pedirte disculpas...fue muy estúpido lo que hice aquel día.

Él no dijo nada, tan solo la miraba fijamente.

-Yo...lo siento!- exclamó finalmente, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él asintió y luego sonrió.

-Esta bien, Hermione- murmuró.

Ron se puso de pie y ella lo imitó nerviosa. Él caminó hasta su altura y se aproximo a su cabeza.

-No me gusta estar peleado contigo- agregó, también entre murmullos, para luego besarla en la frente. _Aunque duela_ pensó.

Nunca hubiese esperado tal reacción de él. No lo pudo evitar y lo abrazó fuerte.

Dos sonidos casi acompasados hicieron que se separan: el golpeteo de la cuchara de Sally contra su plato, casi en forma de protesta; y unos chirridos en el vidrio de la ventana. Ron se acercó a limpiar a niña y Hermione a la ventana, donde en realidad estaba una lechuza blanca con una cinta azul al cuello. La misma le entregó un sobre amarillento y se marchó. El hombre le observó extrañado con su hija al hombro mientras ella permanecía de espaldas a él, tal vez para ocultar su expresión de asombro absoluta.

-Francia?- susurró.

-Que sucede con Francia, Herm?- preguntó el pelirrojo, que la había escuchado.

-Acostemos a Sally, Ron, tengo una pequeña historia que contarte- respondió ella con falsa tranquilidad aproximándose a ellos.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Estoy aquí de nuevo, muy veloz esta vez, no?. Este capitulo quedo algo extenso, no mucho pero bueno... Espero que algunos se sientan complacidos de que haya mejor la situación de Ron y Hermione, un poco pero lo vale. En fin, no tengo mucho por decir, estoy muerta de sueño, la escuela, las pruebas, el mundial de futbol y cierta obrita de teatro que tenemos que hacer me están consumiendo de a poco! TT

Saludos...

Ekishka...


	8. Chapter 8

_Respuestas!_

**Ana:**jejeje..fue un decir!Bueno espero que este capitulo aclare muchas dudas aunque creo he dado lugar a otras!En cuanto al mundial, espero que Argentina quede en una buena posición! Cuídate y muchos saludos!

**natty**:Je...estuve muy inspirada! Que mal que te confundí más :S, ahora me siento culpable... espero que en este capitulo te sea leve y que se te aclare la confusión! Saludos!

**Seel**: Jejeje...especial para ti! Jejeje, espero te guste este capitulo! cuídate!

**Klass2008**: Algún secreto tenía que poner, son mi perdición! ( Chan!)...y si, Ron es un hombre que se reprime! Pero no por mucho, espero...en cuanto a Sally tiene unos siete meses y medio, casi ocho, si no me falla la cabeza!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: jejeje, no hay apuro por los reviews! Je, espero que se aclaren tus intrigas con este capitulo!Gracias y mucha suerte para ti también.

**Juliana Grint:** De nada, de nada!Y si, soy muy parecida ( demasiado!)! incluso somos del mismo signo ( Katrina de Chanes!)...jejeje, ese mundial... nos tiene locos! Je, lei de tu amor por Rupert Grint ( tu nick es muy evidente, querida amiga), si, al crecer se puso más lindo, en la primera película era bastante feote!( no me mates). Saludos!

**Celestana**: Muchas gracias! Je, que deducciones! pero espera! Lee este capitulo!

**pinklognbottom**: Oh! qué no entendiste!Si, leí que a varios le costó leer (quiero decir tomar la iniciativa) y no entiendo por qué :s...igual, muchas gracias por leer!

**herms weasley**: jejeje...no de hecho el que era mago era el abuelo de Hermione, no su

padre! y si, es esa la expresión! muchas gracias y tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia para los

próximos capítulos!

**Niñera de dos**

Capitulo 8: Mini-biografía ilustrada

La suave y tranquila respiración de Sally, que podía calmar hasta las fieras, se dispersó por el cuarto, mientras Hermione y Ron la contemplaban en silencio. Finalmente salieron de allí, sin olvidar de dejar encendida su lucecita de noche.

Bajaron la escalera rápidamente y la mujer podía sentir la inquisitiva mirada de él en la nuca.

-Haré café- anunció Hermione entrando en la cocina- quieres?

-Si-respondió Ron mirando por la ventana del recinto, la noche parecía algo neblinosa. Luego devolvió su mirada a Hermione. Sin duda, una vez más recayó en el hecho que era una mujer bellísima, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Se mordió el labio inferior, con morbo quizás, y sacudió la cabeza para alejar ciertos pensamientos que estaban fuera de lugar.

-Estás bien?- preguntó ella tendiéndole una taza de café, negro y humeante.

-Si, si… ahora, cuéntame sobre la carta- dijo sentándose.

Hermione lo imitó sentándose enfrente de él. Era de noche y la luz de la lámpara era amarillenta y enceguecedora, con lo cual la mujer se sintió aún más abombada.

-Bueno, como explicarlo…tu sabes que los mortífagos mataron a mis padres, no?- él asintió, luego prosiguió a darle un sorbo a su café- pues bien, mataron a mi padre y a mi madrastra, en realidad- agregó clavando los ojos en él, esperando que la invitara a seguir; Ron por su lado, tragó con dificultad el café, y abrió mucho los ojos- si, mi verdadera madre, de la cual heredé mi segundo nombre, murió cuando yo era un bebé, también presa de uno de los últimos grupos subversivos de mortifagos que merodeaban por las calles, a pesar de que Lord Voldemort había sido derrocado- hizo una pausa y tomó su bebida- ahora bien, mi madre, Jane, si era bruja, era hija de una bruja inglesa y de un brujo francés, de ahí que su nombre sea inglés- prosiguió- mis padre se conocieron en Francia, en una ocasión en que mi padre estaba vacacionando por allí. Fue amor a primera vista, al menos así me lo relató él- agregó, sonrojándose un poco- pero él era muggle y ella una bruja, encima de la alta sociedad. Mis abuelos lucharon denodadamente por separarlos, pero ellos huyeron al país natal de mi padre, o sea, aquí.-concluyó.

-Entonces… qué sucede ahora?- preguntó Ron.

-Mi abuelo murió y herencia técnicamente le correspondería a mi madre, pero al haber muerto todo pasa a mi… por eso me solicitan que vaya, es más, me mandaron un pasaje de avión.- agregó, mostrando el papel.

-Pero…No te puedes ir! Yo te necesito!- cuando recaló en sus palabras, su cara viró al rojo con velocidad- quiero decir, quien cuidará a Sally?

-Será solo una semana- repuso ella- y volveré pronto,

-Volverás…?- susurró él y un recuerdo se agolpó en su mente.

---_FLASH BACK----_

. Allí estaban los cuatro, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y él. Hermione parecía nerviosa y, como rara vez, no muy segura de si misma. Se percibía en el ambiente, en aquella amplia sala de espera, en aquel aeropuerto.

_-Vuelo 478 con destino a Bulgaria, por favor abordar por puerta 7_- dijo una voz femenina y monótona por los altoparlantes.

Ella les sonrió tristemente y susurró: "Ese es mi llamado". Primero se abrazó a Harry, quien algo dijo a su oído que hizo que sonriera con gracia. Luego fue el turno de Ginny, ambas chillaban, gritaban, reían y lloraban, en un lenguaje propio y secreto de ellas. Finalmente fue su turno. La estrechó fuertemente contra si, pero no le dijo nada, tan solo aspiró su perfume por última vez, para así recordarlo eternamente. Entonces las frases como "no te vayas", "quédate conmigo", "Te quiero", se agolparon en su boca, pero jamás salieron. Así lentamente ella se fue soltando, mientras él la sentía deslizarse de su ser una vez más.

-No se preocupen- mencionó mientras caminaba, dándole la espalda al camino para verles la cara- volveré pronto.

---_Fin del FLASH BACK---_

-Cuando es el vuelo?- preguntó él, luego de haber permanecido un tiempo prolongado vagando por su mente.

-Dentro de 20 días- respondió ella hojeando el pasaje.

-20 DÍAS?- gritó.

-Shhh…- despertarás a Sally

-Pero, pero… en 25 días es Navidad- reflexionó.

-Bueno, yo no tengo familia, Ronnie- dijo amargamente ella- puedo hacer lo que quiera, acaso no te dan vacaciones en la oficina para esa fecha?

-Si, pero… Hey! Aun tienes a mi familia…y Harry…y a mi!- nuevamente se sonrojó.

Hermione no le respondió pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hermione?

-Hm?

-Como es la historia de tu madrastra?-preguntó.

-Oh, ella…era una mujer encantadora, realmente la quise como una madre. Ella era odontóloga igual que lo era mi padre…justamente así fue como la conoció. Yo tenía unos tres años y un socio de mi padre lo había estafado y lo había dejado solo. Estaba desesperado, pero ella le propuso un consultorio nuevo, y él aceptó. Ellos habían sido compañeros en la Universidad.

-Ah….

Ron profirió un sonoro bostezo y ella le sugirió que fuera a dormir.

Aquellos 20 días pasaron muy rápido y el aire navideño empapaba todo lo que tocaba, incluso la gente se sentía con la esperanza rejuvenecida, pese al frío inquietante. Nuevamente estaban en el aeropuerto los cinco, es decir, Sally también estaba allí. Hermione esperaba el llamado de su vuelo, mientras se paseaba con la niña en brazos. Harry y Ginny estaban en lo suyo, y Ron la contemplaba. Debía reconocer que le encantaba verla con su hija en brazos, siempre se sorprendía como tenía tanta habilidad para tenerla en brazos seguir haciendo sus faenas.

_-Vuelo 695 con destino a Francia, por favor abordar por puerta 4-_ dijo la voz monótona de siempre.

Hermione depositó a Sally en su cochecito y ella, como si supiera lo que pasaba, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Abrazó a Harry, luego a Ginny y por último a Ron.

-Yo… Te vamos a extrañar- le dijo.

Hermione se soltó y le sonrió. No dijo nada y se marchó.

-_Te vamos a extrañar_? Solo eso?- exclamó Ginny cuando Hermione salió de su vista- por Dios! "Te amo", "No te vayas", " Cásate conmigo" hubiese sido más apropiado- agregó mirándolo desaprobadoramente.

-Estas loca!- exclamó él mientras empujaba el carrito de la lloricosa niña.

-Ron! Qué sucede si ahora conoce al francés de sus sueños? No la volverás a ver!

-Ginny, qué pretendes que haga?...confió en que vuelva

-Si, tu confía

* * *

Notas de la autora: Uf! debo reconocer que tarde bastante en publicar! Pero cambie mi computadora ( por fin tengo una de este siglo!)

En fin, que capitulo más liado! me duele la cabeza cada vez que lo releo! ¬¬... bueno espero aparecer prontito con el capitulo 9 ( sino colapso entre las pruebas de genetica y las proyecto!).

Saludos...

Ekishka...


	9. Chapter 9

_Respuestas!_

**PRINCESS:** Haré todo lo necesario para que Ron se ponga los pantalones y le diga por fin a Hermione lo que siente, lo prometo! ;) gracias por el mensaje y confió en que no tomaste nada raro.

**Seel: **Que bueno que cada vez te guste más ( después de todo esa es la intención…que guste!) y me alegro de que hayas entendido lo que te había quedado colgado :D

**Klass2008:** estoy segura de que ella vuelve, no sé cuando, pero seguramente volverá! No puede dejar a Ron y a Sally así tirados, no? ; )

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **jejeje…Ginny tiene razón! Me encanta cuando le hace ver la realidad a Ron ; D

**Ginny PoshSpice: **Muchas gracias por leerla! Y sí, esos dos se van a volver a ver…no sé como, pero lo van hacer, no te preocupes :)

**Celestana: **Bueno, veremos con quien se encuentra Hermione! Si dicen que los franceses son buenos amantes…pero nunca estuve con uno TTU..jejeje

**Ana:** que pena lo México y lo de Argentina ;; perdimos… pero igual gracias por el aliento! ( Alemanes ¬¬)

**Lord Xolur:** Bueno, Bueno….que impaciencia! XD muchas gracias por leer el fic y acá la actualización que con tanta desesperación pediste! Ah! Leí tu review de Alma Gemela, muchas gracias de nuevo y trataré de seguir tus consejos!

**Pinklongbottom:** Gracias, pero lo que sucede es que tengo semanas y semanas…este último tiempo estuve muy atascada, por lo que pido que me tengan paciencia TT

**Yo:** lamento no haberte cumplido, pero lo mismo que le escribí a Pinklognbottom te digo a ti… estoy atascadísima!

**Daiana- Potter91: **Muchas gracias por los halagos hacía mi escritura! Voy a leer tu fic a ver que tal es! Ah! Te uní al mi msn !

**Niñera de dos**

Capitulo 9¿20 días de nada ?

Veía pasar nube tras nube, sintiéndose cada vez más alejada de su tierra natal. Miraba absorta por la ventanilla del avión. Estaba muy aburrida y a la vez inquieta que ni siquiera tenía ganas de leer. Entonces recordó los últimos 20 días, en especial una semana en la que Ron tenía gripe. Había sido caótico.

---_Flash Back---_

-Hermione…- la llamó él con voz ronca, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.- puedes avisar al Ministerio que hoy no iré?

-Eh?- respondió volteándose, descuidando lo que estaba haciendo un momento- qué te sucede?- se acercó más a él y comprendió. Los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas rojas, ojeras y una incipiente tos- Ron! Ve a la cama ahora mismo- ordenó rememorándole a este a su madre.

Luego de hablar a la oficina, por medio de la red de flu, subió a ver como estaba. En efecto, él ya se había acomodado bajo las mantas.

-Bien, veamos tu fiebre- dijo ella acercándose con el termómetro, para colocarlo bajo su axila- Ron, levanta la camiseta y el brazo.- él acató la orden y lo hizo- Te dije- comenzó ella esperando que el termómetro marcara- que no jugaras al Quidditch con Harry, Fred y George en remera! No te das cuenta que ya casi estamos en invierno.

-Si, mamá- enfatizó el "mamá"- me lo dijiste, pero tenía calor.

Hermione no respondió, solo se acercó y le retiro el termómetro. Su expresión paso por el estadio de sorpresa a temor.

-Ron, tienes 38 y medio…llamaré al doctor.

-No!- gritó él como un niño pequeño- me dará una medicina horrenda.

Lo miro reprobadoramente mientras se erguía, luego rió. Él por su parte ocultó la mitad del rostro bajo las mantas.

-En serio…- rezongó.

-Mira, si no tomas algo, no creo que puedas acércate a Sally, tengo miedo que la contagies- dijo ella con tonó severo.

Él no respondió y ella se fue. Al poco tiempo volvió seguida de un hombre alto y flacucho con una prominente barba tupida de color negro.

-Bien, Ron, este es el doctor Felx, doctor, él es Ron.

-Bien, sr. Weasley, veamos que tiene… sra.Weasley le importaría dejarnos solos?- preguntó amablemente el médico.

-No, yo no… digo, si- abrió la puerta y se marchó. Al poco tiempo la puerta se volvió a abrir y salió el médico por ella.

-Bien, señora, él tiene anginas, por lo cual deberá darle este jarabe- le tendió un frasco de color amarillento- cada 8 horas. Debe tener reposo absoluto y mantenerse a temperatura estable. Si la fiebre sube, no dude en llamarme- agregó rápidamente acercándose a las escaleras, en eso se oyó el lloriqueo de Sally, que hasta ese momento se hallaba durmiendo- Oh! Tienen un bebé?

-Sí, Sally- respondió ella, al sonrojada.

-Es recomendable que use esto entonces- dijo él dándole un barbijo blanco- usted sabrá que este tipo de enfermedades no son para niños tan pequeños y pueden ocasionarles problemas más adelante.

Hermione se asustó un poco y tomó rápidamente el objeto.

-Me retiro, buenos días- saludó el hombre mientras se introducía por la chimenea y gritaba _San Mungo_.

Apresuradamente preparó un desayuno y subió nuevamente. Ron estaba dormido y Hermione se enterneció de verlo así.

-Ron- lo llamó y esté se encogió más en la cama- Ron, vamos, te traje el desayuno…hay galletas de chocolate, té, jugo

-Chocolate?- dijo él incorporándose. En efecto la palabra mágica siempre resultaba en él.

-Si- afirmó, mientras apoyaba la bandeja en la cama- pero primero…- tomó la cuchara y la lleno de jarabe- toma esto.

-No, debe tener un gusto horrendo.

-Ron! No seas infantil!- como respuesta solo obtuvo otra negativa- bien…ahí viene el avión! Brrrmmm- canturreó ella mientras acercaba la cuchara a la boca del hombre, este revoleó los ojos y acepto la cucharada.

-Listo?

-Si, ahora come, iré a ver a Sally- anunció incorporándose.

Los días posteriores fueron muy similares, incluso cierto día en el que la fiebre le había subido tanto que lo hacía delirar, o no tanto.

-Ron?- se escuchó la voz femenina de siempre provenir de afuera, pero él no respondió- Ron?- insistió con un dejo más asustado.

Él la vio entrar, preso de la locura que le producía la fiebre. Entonces para él, ella era una sexy enfermera con traje y todo que veía a "visitarlo". Atado tanto a su fantasía terminó por arrancarse la camisa del pijama.

-Por Merlín!- chilló ella, quien por su parte no entendía nada- voy a buscar al doctor- pero algo se lo impidió. Él. Que la tenía sujeta de una mano, aprovechando la situación de que ella se había acercado para revisar su fiebre. Sin duda, a pesar de estar enfermo, seguía siendo más fuerte que ella, por lo cual en un violento movimiento la tumbo en la cama.- Ron!- chilló Hermione.

-Hermione, podemos pasar?- preguntaron una voces desde afuera. Eran Ginny y Harry- Opss… perdón!- dijeron ambos al unísono cerrando velozmente la puerta.

-Ginevra Weasley ven aquí y sálvame del tu salvaje hermano!- gritó Hermione con cierto dejo mórbido en su voz, no podía negar que los enloquecidos besos de Ron en su cuello no le agradaban. Finalmente la situación se resolvió cuando Hermione recobró la cordura, le dio algunos empujones a Ron y le otorgó su jarabe. Luego este se calmó, después de todo el doctor Felx no era tan sexy.

_---Fin del Flash Back—_

Luego de varias horas de vuelo, por fin había llegado a Francia, ahora solo debía tomar el tren que iba hacía el sur.

En la estación del tren había un hombre solo esperándola. Su aspecto era frío y sobrio y se presentó como Maurice, el mayordomo. El traslado desde la estación a la mansión fue corto y silencioso y el paisaje era casi inapreciable en la negrura de la noche. Posteriormente la llegada a la casa fue algo sumamente espectacular. Era un edificación enorme al estilo siglo XVIII de color blanco, con un lago en el ala derecha. La iluminación estaba dada por una serie de faroles contiguos encendidos. La entrada, decorada con una hiedra verde, da pie a una majestuosa puerta de madera lustrada. Sin mucho preámbulo, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y la luz y el calor le dio de lleno en la cara.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Perdón por la demora! ... la maldita escuela me mata! ( menos mal que tenemos dos días libres esta seman). Este capitulo resulto cortito, espero que los próximos no resulten así. Bueno como podrán haber apreciado y a pedido de algunos coloqué el relato de qué sucedió en esos 20 días ( Ron con fiebre es una mala combinación parece).

Saludos y besos...

Ekishka


	10. Chapter 10

_Respuestas!_

**Ana: **bueee… el Mundial resultó como la mona, pero en fin…Hermione, no sé debía quejarse tanto :P…saludos y besos.

**Sheila Ruiz: **volverá, volverá….quizás! Jejeje…saludos

**Pinklongbottom:** muchas gracias! Y suerte a ti también

**PRINCESS:** mmhh… una Hermione abusadora no está mal… y su galán, en fin ¬¬

**WpG-love: **De seguro le dará algunos más ( sin fiebre, espero) y en cuanto al tiempo de actualización y longitud, hago lo que puedo :S

**Lord Xolur: **gracias por el animo :) y no hay problema con la impaciencia! Perdón por dejarte en suspenso

**RafaelErnesto:** bueno, muchas gracias por el comentario, me hace feliz que te guste el fic! Y Ron… todavía le queda mucho por sufrir muajajajaja

**Celestana:** jejejeje… me temo que no, el mayordomo es viejo y amargado… y Ron no contagió a Sally dado los estrictos e histéricos cuidados de Hermione.

Saluditos…

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **que bueno que hayas reído! Je, ternurita? Seguro… P Saludos para ti también!

**Klass2008: **jejeje… claro que las tiene:D

**Yo: **Si, señor! Y aquí está la actualización que tanto reclamó.

**Seel:** Gracias, gracias… que bueno que causo tanto! Besos!

**Verónica black:** Muchas gracias por el comentario! Realemente no me base en ninguna película, pero cualquier parecido con la realidad, telenovelas y películas es mera coincidencia! ; ) Es 100 cerebro mío!

* * *

**Niñera de dos**

Capitulo 10: Bienvenida a l' Mansión LeBlanc 

Aquel hall era amplio y bellísimo. Decorado con mármol, terciopelo, algunas plantas y de frente a la puerta una gran escalera. Justamente a la altura de aquella estructura se hallaba una mujer de mediana edad avanzada y un joven de hermoso rostro a su lado, además de un importante numero de mujeres con el clásico traje de mucama. Hermione se quedó anonadada por unos instantes hasta que logró reaccionar y acercarse hacía las otras dos figuras.

-Hermione Granger, mucho gusto- dijo acercándose respetuosamente a la mujer.

-Victorie LeBlanc, encantada- respondió la mujer- él es mi sobrino, Alexis Daubrecq.

-Mucho gusto- volvió a repetir cordial mirando hacía donde estaba aquel joven, que sin previo aviso tomó su mano y se la besó cordialmente, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojará de los pies a la cabeza.

Prontamente hicieron que se cambiará de ropa y bajará a cenar. Hermione, le dio varias vueltas a su nuevo cuarto y se zambulló y brincó en la gran cama con baldaquinos de seda. Sonreía como loca, puesto que se sentía como una princesa.

-Ya lo sabes, Alexis, compórtate como un gran señor- le recordó por lo bajo la abuela, cuando vio a Hermione cruzar el salón en dirección a la mesa. Estaba radiante, y este hecho no fue pasado por alto por Alexis.

Había pasado entonces un día desde que Hermione había partido a tierra lejanas que Sally captaba perfectamente la ausencia de su nana, por lo que no había dejado de llorar por horas y Ron, que siempre se jactaba de que era buen padre, en esta ocasión estaba desesperado. No fue recién hasta que un inusual hallazgo que la pequeña se calmó. Estaba paseándola por la casa para tranquilizarla cuando en eso encontró tirado en el suelo un pañuelo de la mujer que solía usar al cuello en días de viento, como tenía las manos ocupadas decidió echárselo al hombro. El pañuelo en cuestión estaba totalmente impregnado del olor a Hermione, con lo que Sally dejó automáticamente de llorar al sentir aquel aroma que la hacía sentir protegida. Desde ese momento, Ron mantenía siempre el pañuelo al alcance de la mano.

Los primeros días en la mansión fueron toda una aventura para Hermione, dado que el lugar era muy grande. Pero hubo un lugar del cual se enamoró en el primer instante que lo vio, obviamente, la biblioteca. Era enorme y tenía libros de varias partes de mundo. Luego de unos días, se había hecho realmente habitué a aquel lugar. Solía enroscarse en un amplio sillón que había allí y leer hasta que la luz que entraba por el amplio ventanal cortinado le era insuficiente.

-Tu abuelo- escuchó una voz atrás suyo- también le encantaba leer- terminó.

Hermione se volteó sorprendida. Era su abuela. La mujer siguió avanzando hasta el ventanal que daba al jardín.

-El Dr. Pinot terminará mañana los papeles de la herencia- dio un pequeño suspiro- así que a partir de mañana todo esto será tuyo…

Aquel _tuyo_ le pesó a Hermione, quien intentó reanudar su lectura pero le fue imposible.

-Y dime, Hermione- comenzó la mujer, esta vez se sentó en un sillón en enfrente de ella, para poder contemplarla mejor- imagino que te quedarás para el baile de Año Nuevo, debemos presentarte al resto de la familia y al resto de la sociedad, después de todo eres la nieta heredera.

-Oh, pero yo no venía preparada para una fiesta, y menos de esa categoría… no traje más que jeans, camisetas y suéteres- respondió algo trastornada.

-Eso se ve- dijo la mujer alzando una ceja- pero tiene remedio… iremos de compras- solucionó poniéndose de pie.

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra, muy lejos del gran paseo de compras de Hermione y su abuela; Ron, Harry y Ginny, decoraban la casa del primero según los colores de la Navidad, mientras Sally venía emocionada el tintineo de las luces del árbol.

-Mañana es Nochebuena y pasado Navidad- suspiró Ron, mientras sostenía la escalera en la cual Ginny estaba trepada poniendo las guirnaldas.

-si, sabes que tienes que estar a las ocho en lo de mamá, no?- preguntó severa Ginny, mientras comenzaba a bajar.

-Si, si, lo sé- asintió Ron- té y galletas?- ofreció señalando la cocina.

-si, por favor- respondió Harry, frotándose el abdomen.

El Dr. Pinot caminó a paso veloz por los corredores de la mansión que conducían a la gran sala, donde solo estaba la Sra. LeBlanc. Tocó su bigote con nerviosismo antes de entrar e hizo un mohín de felicidad en sus labios. Finalmente entró.

-Dr, que sorpresa- saludó la mujer, depositando con cuidado su taza de té.- qué lo trae por aquí? Ha terminado por fin la sucesión?

-Digamos, Madame, que ha surgido un inconveniente bastante conveniente- respondió- he terminado de analiza el testamento y resulta que el último paso para que la señorita Granger reciba la herencia es que el hecho de que debe estar casada.

-Casada?- preguntó intrigada- cual es la conveniencia de eso?

-la señorita Granger es soltera aún, pero si se casará con alguien de nuestra conveniencia…

-La fortuna seguirá en nuestras manos, que inteligente!- soltó la mujer feliz- pero con quien?

-Yo acepto, tía- dijo Alexis entrando a la sala.

-En verdad?- preguntó la mujer emocionada.

-Claro… ya casi puedo saborear ese dinero.

Hermione, por su lado, estaba totalmente ausente de los planes de su familia, puesto que se hallaba enfrascada nuevamente en uno de los tanto libro de que aquella biblioteca.

Por la noche, luego de haber estado toda la tarde practicando, la abuela le comunicó a Hermione la noticia del testamento, con la cara más lastimera que pudo poner.

-Yo, realmente lo siento… pero lo expresa claramente el testamento- argumentó la mujer.

-No puedo créelo… que haré ahora?- murmuró la chica, sentándose finalmente a la mesa. Lo que no sabía realmente era de la poción de amor que se alojaba perfectamente camuflada en su, a la vista, inocente puré de papas, que gustosa engulló. Momentáneamente sus problemas quedaron olvidados ante la cena de Nochebuena.

Ron se despertó ante los quejidos de Sally, ambos se habían quedo a dormir en la Madriguera. La revisó y descubrió con muy poco placer que se había ensuciado. _Feliz Navidad, papá_ pensó Ron mientras le retiraba el pañal sucio a su hija. ¿ Cómo podía ser que se hubiese acostumbrado tanto a las labores de Hermione y ahora le repugnara de sobre manera cambiar a la bebé?. Cuando estuvo lista se encaminó a la cocina a preparar la mamadera de la pequeña.

-Oh, que tierno, el papá del año y su hijita- canturreó Ginny entrando a la cocina.

Ron no le respondió y la fulminó con la mirada. Luego pasó a Sally a los brazos de su tía para poder seguir tranquilo con la mamadera.

- Y cuando vuelve Hermione, Ron?- preguntó la mujer, mientras acariciaba la espalada de su sobrina.

-No lo sé, supongo que mañana o pasado- respondió fingiendo despreocupación.

-_Oh l' amour…broke my Herat_- canto Ginny por lo bajo, definitivamente la misión de su vida era molestar a Ron y se sonrió por ello.- Hey, Ron, qué paso con Nate?

-Ja, que bueno que preguntas eso- dijo feliz- rompieron.

-Eh? Cuando?... maldita cretina, no me dijo nada y eso que yo soy su mejor amiga.- masculló la mujer molesta.

-Bueno- comenzó el pelirrojo sonrojándose- a mi tampoco me lo dijo, verbalmente.

-Y como te enteraste entonces?

-Lo leí en su diario- confesó.

-Qué? Como puedes ser tan imprudente y chismoso? Se lo diré y te matará!- la chica miró a su hermano amenazadoramente y respiró hondo- ahora dime!

-Je, chismoso quien?.

-Cuéntame!

-Ok, ok… el de dio cuenta que en realidad amaba a su novia y si más explicaciones largó a Hermione, supuestamente se dio cuenta de ello en el tiempo que Hermione no estuvo con él por cuidarme a mi.

-Vaya… o sea, tienes el campo libre y tú como un estupido la dejaste irse a Francia sola- culminó la mujer seria.

* * *

Notas de la autora: perdón por la tardanza! demasiadas pruebas para mi gusto ¬¬... en fin, espero que les haya agradado y que continuen leyendo el fic... estoy de vacaciones ( por fin!) así que es probable que esté de nuevo por aquí en breve, pero no prometo nada ;)... Ah, se me olvidó decir que quien quiera puede agragarme a su msn !

Saludos...

Ekishka...


	11. Chapter 11

_Respuestas!_

**Celestana: **je, gracias! En lo que respecta a Hermione y su incapacidad para reconocer las pociones…digamos que a bruja, bruja y media; la abuela es una gran bruja! En todo sentido ¬¬.

**Yo: **De nada, de nada: )

**Seel: **Bueno, muchas gracias! Y si, esperemos que Hermione no caiga :S

**Dafne13: **Gracias por el comentario! Aquí está la actualización que espero calme tus ansias:D

**VaLuKa: **jajaja…Ya veremos que hace Hermione con Alexis! ; )

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** que bueno que te gustó! Y si, la familia de Hermione es bastante perversa y ve todo en función de dinero ( mmh, me suena a otro personaje de la serie ¬¬)

**Klass2008:** Se parece? Que mal! Encima no vi esa peli :S ! Oh, si la familia de ella es bastante superficial digamos.

**Pinklongbottom: **Jejeje..supongo que no todos los Franceses son tan terribles! Hermione y Alexis…mmmhh… lo dejo en suspenso ;)

**Tridjia: **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Si, son terriblemente materialistas ¬¬…y para calmar tus ganas, la actualización merecida. :P

**PRINCESS:** tus estudios o tu trabajo no te ameritan vacaciones! Qué mal! TT Deberás me compadezco de ti! En cuanto al matrimonio…-suspenso-

**Shelia Ruiz: **Has pensado tomar clases de adivinación? Jejeje…Ron, todavía lo voy hacer sufrir un poco más, se lo merece por estupido! Gracias por el coment…

**Niñera de Dos**

**Capitulo 11: El Año que viene**

_Hola, si… así está bien, Hermione?._

_Si, continua, tonto._

_Hola, si… usted se ha comunicado con la casa de Ronald, Sally… ah! Y Hermione… después…pst, después de qué?_

_De la señal!_

_Ah, si! De la señal deje su mensaje, por favor._

-Hola, Ron, soy Ginny, nuevamente, por favor llama! Mamá está desesperada! Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de Año nuevo...Piiii

Ginny colgó con violencia el tubo del teléfono público en el que estaba y salió furiosa al encuentro con Harry, quien revoleó los ojos al ver el estado de aquella mujer pequeña que era su novia.

-Pero donde está!- chilló la pelirroja zamarreando con enojo su bolso que se hallaba enredado con su campera.

-Ginny… prometes no enfadarte si te cuento algo- preguntó él, ignorando la ira de la mujer, mirando por encima de ella el paisaje nevado de la ciudad.

-Qué sucede, Harry?- soltó ella, suavizando sus tonos.

-Sabiendo la hora que es… tu hermano debe estar llegando a Francia con Sally- dijo él. La mujer, por su lado, abrió los ojos sorprendida. El habla se le dificultó.

-Tu me estás diciendo que el zoquete de mi hermano fue a buscar a Hermione?- preguntó al fin y el moreno solo asintió.- Ha tomado una decisión inteligente! Por fin… Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!- dijo eufórica extendiendo los brazos al cielo, del cual ahora caía nieve copiosamente.

-Hey! Creí que había sido el día que nos pusimos a salir- bromeó él.

-Si, ese también- dijo ella, para luego besarlo.

Ron, por su lado, se hallaba especialmente nervioso, frotando sus manos sobre el jean para secar el sudor, mientras Sally dormitaba tranquila en su regazo. Su padre la envidió. Miró por la ventanilla, para admirar el cielo azul. Todavía le faltaba el viaje en tren. Realmente le agradecía a Hermione que dejará la dirección de donde estaba…

-_Si se suscita una emergencia, no dudes en escribirme…_

La escuchó severa en su cabeza, mirándolo detenidamente, casi rogándole que no hiciera ninguna estupidez mientras ella no estaba.

-Señores pasajeros, se les ruega por favor abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad ya que en breves momentos comenzaremos el descenso en el Aeropuerto Internacional Roissy, Francia.- pidió la cansina voz de una azafata por los altoparlantes.

Por otra parte, ya bien acomodada, bien vestida y acostumbrada, Hermione ayudaba con los preparativos de la fiesta, sin saber de los planes de sus familiares y de las pociones discretamente introducidas en sus comidas, muestra empírica de donde estaba el origen de la eficacia de Hermione para la magia, en su abuela. Cada minuto que pasaba los efectos de aquellos extraños brebajes se hacían más evidentes para los regodeos de su abuela, la chica poco a poco parecía que se convertía en una muñequita, muda y obediente, mientras su fuerte carácter se iba internando en un estado de letargo interno.

-Ven, Hermione, y trae contigo algunas rosas más- pidió tranquilamente Alexis- ya casi terminamos el último bouquet.

La castaña asintió y trajo consigo las flores. Pero de pronto, una espina traicionera le aplicó una incisión profunda en su mano.

-Aouch…- susurró ella, dejando caer las flores sobre un blanco mantel acompañando con algunas gotas de sangre carmesí.- Oh! Yo lo arreglo- se apresuró a decir, mientras sacaba su varita- _Fregoteo-_murmuró y las manchas desaparecieron.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Alexis, atrás suyo, con su voz ronca y con un dejo de preocupación en ella.

-Ah! Si- respondió ella, sonrojándose de la impresión y por aquel extraño sentimiento mezcla de atracción y cariño que rondaba por su cuerpo desde hacia unos días.

Toda aquella escena fue presenciada con especial deleite por la abuela, quien sonrió de satisfacción.

En la noche, uno a uno los invitados fueron llegando. La mansión se fue llenando de un gran bullicio, mezcla de charlas y violines, mientras el aire se teñía de dulce y alegría. La abuela iba grupo por grupo de invitados presentando a una abrumada Hermione, quien traía el cabello suelto y un vestido color verde esmeralda que se abrazaba con lindura a su curvas, demostrando que aquella era una mujer muy bella. En cuanto a sus alhajas, portaba la pedrería de su madre.

Algo lejos de allí, Ron esperaba, casi al borde la histeria, por un taxi. Ya se encontraba en la estación, donde una semana antes había arribado Hermione. Sally, protegida en su cochecito, remoloneaba entre las mantillas, alborotando sus ondulados mechones rojizos en el roce.

Faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para el brindis de Año nuevo, cuando el mayordomo, sin alterar su semblante frío y serio, atravesó la muchedumbre en dirección la joven.

- Mademoiselle Hermione, un joven aguarda por usted en el hall de entrada- comunico el hombre, mirando primero a la joven mujer y luego a la señora de la casa, viendo como esta levantaba una ceja en señal de desconcieto.

Hermione siguió al mayordomo, siendo escoltada por su abuela. Cuando llegó al hall se sorprendió muchisímo con lo que vio. Allí estaba Ron, con su hija ahora en brazos.

-Sally !- exclamó la joven, tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, mientras la niña por su parte se enganchaba al cuello de su niñera, enredando sus manos en el castaño cabello.- te extraño tanto- susurró la mujer, acariciando la espalada de la bebé- pero Ron ! como se te ocurre sacarla con el frío que hace- lo regañó ella, ignoreando al serio mayordomo, la cosnternacion de su abuela y el enojo de Alexis, quien había seguido a la comitiva.

-Si, yo también te extrañe, Hermione- dijo Ron, molesto- te viene a buscar, minimente saludame como corresponde y también podrías presentame a tus parientes, no ?

-Oops, perdoname Ron- se giró- Abuela, él es Ron Weasley, mi mejor amigo, y ella su hija Sally, yo soy su niñera... Ron, ella es mi abuela, el mayordomo y mi primo Alexis- ante este último se sonrojo levente. Actitud que no fue ignorada por Ron, quien inmediatemente no se privo de hecharle una cuantas miradas furibundas al joven.

-Hermione, niña, debo volver a la fiesta y quiero verte a ti también en diez minutos- anunció la abuela secamente- supongo que el señor Weasley pasará la noche aquí, no es conveniente que salga con una niña tan pequeña con el frío y la cantidad de nieve que está cayendo ; Maurice, por favor, prepare el cuarto de huespedes para nuestro invitado- agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al salón, seguida por su sobrino, quien no se privió de hechar una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro a su prima y su amigo.

Luego de unos instantes, quedaron solos los tres.

-Herm...yo- comenzó Ron acercandose a la mujer- yo viene...porque...- el silencio en el recinto era tan palpable, que le hombre estaba seguro que ella podía escuchar los acelerados latídos de su corazón

-Ya sé- interrumpió ella, elvando su mirada hasta la de él- surgieron invenientes por eso no regrese en la fecha que te había dicho, no te procupes, puedes contratar a otra niñera- soltó ella, con cierto desamor impropio en ella.

Ron la miró sorprendido. Esa no era SU Hermione, razón velozmente. El silencio nuevamente se formó entre ellos. Ron había estado casi seguro de que cuando llegara ella estaría ansiosa por irse, comunicandole lo insorportable que había sido su estadía en el reino de la frivolidad. Pero no. No fue así. Ella incluso parecía gustosa de su palacete, sus joyas relucientes y su costoso vestido de satén.

-Señores, la habitación está lista- anunció Maurice, bajando por la elegante escalera.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Maurice- dijo gentilemente la mujer, mientras le entregaba con cuidado la bebé a Ron- Ron, es la tercer puerta a la derecha.- agregó la mujer, para luego retirarse al salón.- puedes bajar a la fiesta, si lo deseas- invitó ella, volteandose por última vez.

-No, esta bien, gracias- respondió él apretando los dientes.

El pelirrojo subió embravecido las escaleras, mientras hacía levitar sus maletas y el cochecito de su hija. Esta furioso y triste. Una pesíma combinción.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Heme aquí con el nuevo capitulo, que yo esperaba tenerlo mucho antes, pero digamos que mi inesperado exilio en la casa de mis hermanas me lo impidió ( mamá por que te tuviste que ir de vacaciones!). En fin, a lo largo del tiempo de mi confinamiento estaba tan aburrida que me topé con algunos mangas por Internet que sirvieron de inspiración para este nuevo capitulo ( Gracias CANDY CANY!). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ! ;)

Saludos

Ekishka…


	12. Chapter 12

_Respuestas!_

**PRIX:** te pido disculpas por no haberte respondido en el capitulo anterior, pero te juro que se me paso tu review ( si, definitivamente estoy ciega). Mil perdones y gracias por el comentario.

**Harrymaniatica: **muchas gracias por el comentario y por leer mi historia..jejeje a mi también me gustan los fics con mucho romance y finales felices :)

**Fdf:** no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo ! Gracias por el comment.

**Rocio: **es que el primo de Hermione es muy lindo y ella después de todo es un ser humano, no? Jejeje… en cuanto a las luchas masculinas, seguro se va a dar una que otra ( digamos que Ron no es un hombre de buen llevar) :D.

**Sel:** Gracias, gracias… si, pobrecito Ron, pero le va a costar! ( me encanta hacerlo sufrir) :)

**Verónica Black:** muchas gracias! Veo que he tocado la sensibilidad de muchos con la situación de Ron! Pero no te preocupes, no me gustan los finales tristes. Así que sospechó que va a ser recompensado.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **Jajaja… Oh, si, Hermione se volvió loca! Nah, la drogó su familia! Son re- amables!... Biank como la niñera de Sally…mmmhh interesante, no?

**PRINCESS:** La familia de Hermione es bastante decidida cuando quiere algo, no? En cuanto a las acciones de Ron…mmmhh, sigue leyendo! Gracias por el comentario.

**Sheila Ruiz: **Es que un fic mio sin que él sufra, no es mío entonces! Jejeje… Ron simplemente odia a todo hombre que se acerque a Hermione, si quiera para pedirle la hora( que tipo celoso ¬¬)…en fin, a Hermione la quieren de títere nomás! X(

**Lord Xolur: **Muchas gracias! Espero que hayas disfrutadazo tus vacaciones:P… en cuanto a mi crueldad hacia Ron, debo confesar que no tiene límites… pero ya le daré la oportunidad de una revancha.

**Celestana: **Bueno, muchas gracias! Espero que este capitulo te sea un poco más ameno, espero TT…

**Herms Weasley: **Muchas gracias por el comentario y te prometo una pelea! Esos dos cabezones sin discutir no pueden estar mucho. :P

**Viloka potter : **Muchísimas gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Niñera de dos**

**Capitulo 12: De noticias y otros chismes**

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por aquel majestuoso ventanal cortinado acabaron por ponerlo peor. Ron se incorporó de su letargo, dándole un pequeño patadón a las sabanas y las mantas de excelente material y gusto. Le costó reconocer el lugar, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de donde estaba. En Francia, en la mansión de la familia de Hermione. Dejó salir un suspiró y recorrió la gran habitación con cuidado, tratando de memorizar uno a uno los detalles de aquel lugar. De pronto noto la cuna de su hija, era de madera finamente tallada con figuras de osos, sabanas de algodón con delicadas flores verdes bordadas y un dorsel de tul que caía a los lados como una cascada de tela. Realmente producía ensoñación aquel lugar.

Se incorporó con pesadumbre y se estremeció al sentir el cambio de aire al salir de la cama. Comenzó a vestirse con lentitud, sabía que tendría largas discusiones con Hermione para hacerla entrar en razón y que vuelva con él a Inglaterra. Cuando finalizó, se asomó por sobre la cuna y se encontró con los ojos azules de Sally ya abiertos y lista para salir de la cama, incluso estiro los brazos hacía él. La tomó con el cuidado de siempre y la envolvió en una mantilla.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras, escuchó voces que venían del comedor, por lo que supuso que allí se llevaba acabo el desayuno. Apareció tranquilo en el comedor, mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrase seguramente con uno de los cuadros más despreciables, para él, que hubiese visto por aquellos tiempos: Hermione mirando embelezada a su "primito", mientras este leía pacíficamente su diario francés. Carraspeó con enojo y la chica se dio por aludida.

-Oh, Ron! Buenos días…ven, siéntate y desayuna con nosotros- invitó la castaña con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios.

Con pasos furiosos el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de su amiga y Sally, percibiendo el enojo de su padre y el hambre comenzó a llorar.

-Sshh….sshhh- le susurró Ron meciéndola- ya te daré tu biberón-agregó él, haciendo aparecer el objeto, pero la niña no se tranquilizaba, incluso se ponía peor.

-Déjame a mi, Ron- pidió ella, tomando a Sally entre sus brazos, acercándole el biberón con cuidado a la boca. En efecto, la niña se calmó y aceptó gustosa su desayuno.

Alexis contemplo toda la escena con su clásico temple tranquilo, pero por dentro ardía en las llamas de la ira. Estaba totalmente concientizado de que aquel pelirrojo sería su mayor problema en lo que respectaba a su querida prima. Luego le hecho una mirada furtiva a su abuela, que también miraba el cuadro totalmente invadida de enojo.

-Hermione- llamó la abuela poniéndose de pie- cuando acabes de atender a esa niña- cierto rechazo tiñó las palabras- ven al estudio, por favor.

-Si, abuela- respondió ella casi sumisa, mirando luego con ternura a Sally, que le devolvía su acostumbrada cautivadora mirada azul por detrás de la mamadera. Un extraño sentimiento surgió en ella, presintiendo que jamás podría dejar a la criatura que tenía en su regazo.

Más tarde la muchacha se dirigió al encuentro con su abuela. Toco suavemente a la noble puerta laqueada y por respuesta escuchó "Adelante". Se abrió paso y entró. La vieja mujer ya se hallaba cómodamente sentada en un gran sillón de escritorio que seguramente fuera de su abuelo.

-Hermione- comenzó la mujer, mirándola calculadoramente a los ojos- creo que es hora de qué resolvamos el asunto tu soltería- despachó sin mayores preámbulos, viendo, con cierto deleite, como se transformaba la cara de la joven mujer, que luego se dejaría caer en un taburete cercano.- sabes que no podemos dilatar más este asunto, tu futuro y mi futuro va en ello…- aseguró, yéndose un poco hacía adelante.

-Pero abuela… yo no sé…qué podemos hacer?- suspiró con la mirada perdida.

-Hermione, me he dado cuenta de la fuerte atracción que sientes por mi sobrino, y de él por ti… por ello, creo que lo más viable que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos, no te parece?- las últimas palabras sonaron ferozmente amenazadoras.- como cabeza de esta familia, creo que me concierne el derecho de dirigir su conducción… por lo que tú- la apuntó con la mirada- te comprometerás con Alexis- finalizó.

-Qué!- chilló la chica de un brinco- con él? A penas lo conozco y somos primos… además, matrimonios decididos o arreglados? En qué siglo cree que estamos?- gritó descontrolada, sin duda la vieja Hermione comenzaba a resurgir.

-Señorita, te prohíbo que me vuelvas a levantar el tono de esa forma- dijo severa la abuela, levantándose de su asiento, acercándose más tarde al aparador tomando un pequeña copa que llenó con un líquido similar al agua- ahora, querida, bebe esto que te tranquilizará y te hará pensar las cosas de mejor manera.

Hermione miró extrañada aquella copa, pero bebió prontamente aquel líquido. A los pocos segundos un sentimiento embriagador recorrió su cuerpo, dejándola con una sensación de pesadez similar a la de despertar de un profundo sueño.

-Ahora, como te estaba diciendo- dijo la mujer avanzando nuevamente al escritorio- qué decías, querida, acerca del compromiso con Alexis?

Hermione se levantó nuevamente de su asiento y como voz autómata solo dijo:

-Me parece una excelente idea, abuela- murmuró, la mirada nuevamente estaba perdida, incluso lucía vacía ahora.- con su permiso debo salir- pronunció, acercándose con un elegante paso a la puerta.

Al salir se topó con Ron, que la esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo. Ella elevó su vista hasta ver la cara de ese hombre y entornó los ojos, como si le costará verlo.

-Hermione, estás bien?- le preguntó el pelirrojo tomándola por los hombros.

-Si, si- susurró ella- y la pequeña?

-Oh, una mucama me hizo el favor de cuidarla así nosotros podremos hablar tranquilos- respondió él con una leve sonrisa.- te noto extraña? Sucede algo?- preguntó, esta vez preocupado.

-No, estoy bien… ven, vamos al invernadero- le invitó, tomándolo de la muñeca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Uff.. paso bastante tiempo del último capitulo, no ? A decirse verdad estoy llena de pruebas y trabajos, incluso ahora estoy enferma y escribí este capitulo de contrabando ( no se pueden quejar o). Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo cap….

Saludos

Ekishka…..


	13. Chapter 13

_Respuestas!_

**Harrymaniatica**: corto pero efectivo! Y si, esa abuela es un blanco móvil para un francotirador!

**Rocio:** jejeje...dicen que lo bueno viene en envase chico, por eso el capitulo están cortito! jejeje...me voy a esforzar para hacerlos un poco más largos!P

**yo:** Si, señor!

**Policp Malfoy**: Gracias! Ron ya está en eso! Claro que va a dejar a Hermione por nada del mundo... ya lo hizo varias veces, no?

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: ah! a Hermione le va la bebida!jajaja...nah! supongo que su abuela resultó muy persuasiva.

**pinklongbottom**: espero que te hayas recuperado ( yo ya lo hice

) ! Maldita enfermedad que me alejó de mi fic ¬¬, pero ya estoy lista para él! Actualización!

**viloka potter:** Gracias por la buena onda! Ya me recuperé y estoy lista para seguir con este bendito fic!

**CoNnY-B:** Espero que hayas podido cumplir con tus obligaciones!( la adicción a los fics es terrible...hay que hacer un grupo de apoyo ) Y estoy muy halaga de que te haya gustado tanto, por lo que acá está la esperada continuación

**tridjia:** Bueno, espero que hayas podido terminar de leer el capitulo 11, de todas formas creo que no pasa nada trascendental, no? En cuanto a las medidas, ya estoy en eso! P

**sel**: Jejeje gracias!

**PRINCESS**: Je, parece que a nadie le cae bien la familia de Hermione, que mal! Pero a mi tampoco, así que debo hacer algo, no? Gracias, ya estoy mejor!

**Veronika Black**: Si, a Hermione le voy a dar un buen garrotazo para que se de cuenta ¬¬ o mejor lo dejo en manos de Ron?...Gracias por la preocupación, ya estoy mejor

**WpG-Love**: que pena que no te agrado el capitulo TT espero que este si te guste...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Niñera de dos**

Capitulo 13: sin vueltas a la verdad 

Alexis cruzó con una velocidad vertiginosa los corredores de la mansión, buscando y rebuscando donde podría encontrarse su prima, ahora su prometida. Un sentimiento de infinita satisfacción y triunfo se albergaba en su pecho, rimbombando al compás de su agitada respiración, sin duda aquella noticia lo había alegrado de sobremanera.

Por otro lado, Ron mostraba un semblante nervioso, mientras contemplaba a Hermione, quien olía una florecillas amarillas con una tranquilidad casi antinatural en ella. Sin embargo, y recordando sus prioridades, dio unos cuantos pasos firmes hasta eliminar toda distancia física que había entre ellos. Ella no se inmutó ante la cercanía con aquel pelirrojo, que la miraba de manera inquietante; subió su mirada hasta la de él y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

Aquellos momentos le parecían eternos a Ron, quien trataba se descifrar la mirada ausente y muerta de su amiga, era esa una mirada de _sácame de aquí urgentemente _o _vete de aquí, forastero_. Realmente no entendía nada, ni lo pedante de la familia de ella, ni mucho menos su repentino cambio de ánimo. Con las manos temblorosas, se decidió por fin, y tomó las de la chica. Sentía que ese era el momento.

Hermione sintió un chispazo en su interior al sentir el inocente contacto de las manos de Ron envolviendo las suyas. Bajo la vista y pestañó, fijándose bien como aquellas manos grandes y fuertes, cubrían las suyas, pequeñas y blancas. Volvió la mirada y se sonrojó, notando la proximidad entre ellos.

No cabían palabras entre ellos, el lenguaje corporal era más que suficiente. Ambos, para ese entonces, estaban presos del irremediable deseo que se profesaban, un sentimiento que había nacido hacía muchísimos años en un tren que recorría un camino remoto hacía un colegio casi invisible para la noción humana normal. Casi en sincronía, se acercaron un poco más.

Ron percibió como Hermione había despertado del misterioso letargo que lo mantenía intranquilo desde que había llegado. Gustoso de aquello, se acercó más, tratando de hacerle notar lo mucho que la amaba. Mayor su algarabía cuando noto que ella hacía los mismo.

Al borde del tan ansiado beso, a punto de caer en un precipicio de pasiones inevitables; la puerta del invernadero se abrió tan abruptamente que corto con la mágica del momento, sus respiraciones y su contacto, ahora truncado dado que del susto ambos se había soltado brincando en sus lugares.

Alexis ingreso en el recinto con paso firme, decidido y orgulloso; pero dio un pequeño respingo al notar que Hermione no estaba sola, sino que estaba acompañada y muy próxima a alguien que él ya consideraba como _peligroso_ para sus planes. Quebrantó la brecha entre ellos, abrazó posesivamente a la joven entre sus brazos firmes, dirigiendo una mirada sarcástica hacia el pelirrojo, quien lo miraba furibundo.

-Oh, Hermione- dijo él separándose de la castaña, sin soltarla- me has hecho muy feliz con tu decisión- suspiró, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre ella.

-Ah!... uhm…si- murmuró ella, haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado casi media hora atrás. Recordándolo perfectamente, se puso pálida, inclinando su vista hacia Ron que miraba la escena sorprendido. Volvió su mirada hacía aquel rostro que se aproximaba a ella, con la mirada ardiente, y los labios tratando de rozar los suyos- No creo que este sea el momento!- dijo efusivamente, dándole un pequeño empujón a su "prometido", para luego huir del lugar.

Ahora, los se encontraban solos y se escudriñaban uno al otros, como dos fieles competidores. Fue el francés el primero y único en hablar:

-Se lo advierto, señor Weasley, aléjese de mi prometida- amenazó con una mirada fiera.

Ron no respondió, solo se limitó a observar como aquel hombre seguía el mismo camino que Hermione minutos atrás.

_¿Cómo que su prometida?_ Pensaba Ron, apretando los puños con rudeza_¿ qué clase de locura era esa?. _

-Señor Weasley?- escuchó una voz, que flotó en silencio que estaba sumergido hasta sus oídos.

-Si?- levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mucama que venía con Sally en brazos, llorando.

-No deja de llorar, cree poder calmarla?- le pregunto la joven mucama, entregándole a la pequeña, se que abrazó del cuello de su padre instantáneamente, dando luego largos suspiros de angustia. La muchacha se retiró rápidamente, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

-Creo que este viaje no resultó tan afortunado como pensábamos, no Sally?- mencionó, pasando suavemente la mano por la cabecita de la niña, quien suspiró espasmódicamente de nuevo.

Hermione, quien no había huido tanto, asomó su cabeza por el umbral del invernadero, pero al ver ese momento padre-hija, prefirió no entrar. Se retiró a su habitación, para tratar de reorganizar sus pensamientos, mejor dicho, sus sentimientos.

Durante la cena, el silencio, casi mortuorio, se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La miradas pasaban de inquietantes, a amenazantes y semblantes tímidos. Finalizada la misma, cada uno se dirigió a sus aposentos, tratando de evadir los problemas que se había suscitado en el plazo de la tarde.

Hermione dio varias vueltas en la cama, hasta que finalmente se incorporó, atrapada en la incomodidad de las sabanas enroscadas en sus piernas. Una vez acomodadas las mismas, llevó sus manos a la cabeza en señal de desespero. A lo largo de las horas que había permanecido en la cama, una y otras vez millones de imágenes de Ron se le venían a la mente. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba segura de eso era una mera confusión. Lo suyo con Ron no podía ser, no debía ser. _¿ O tal vez sí?_. O tal vez, muy internamente en ella, estaba deseosa de que él la tomará por esposa y que Sally se convirtiera en su hija y poder amarla plenamente como si ella misma hubiese sido quien la tuviera en su vientre durante nueve meses. Decididamente debía ponerle un tope al asunto. Se levantó completamente de la cama, y se acercó a la puerta, debía hablar con Ron cuando antes; pero cuando el rechinido estruendoso de la puerta fue sentido por sus oídos, desistió en su intento. Recordando que era bruja, viro su vista hasta el buró donde reposaba su varita, sonriendo en complicidad consigo misma, la tomó y, encantamiento mediante, se apareció en el cuarto de Ron con un leve "plin" casi insonoro.

Una vez allí, se inclinó sobre la cuna de Sally, quien dormitaba tranquila de costado y se podía apreciar claramente el sube y baja de su pequeño cuerpo con cada respiración. Hermione sonrió, sintiendo en su cuerpo el irremediable deseo de proteger esa criaturita con su vida. Luego rodó mirada hasta la amplia cama donde dormía Ron, en el medio. Colmada de inocencia se acercó sigilosa hasta la cabecera, para contemplar de lleno el rostro pecoso y dormido de aquel hombre.

Alzó una mano temblorosa en el aire y la acercó al rostro de la persona que le había arrancado los pensamientos más profundos desde hacía varias horas. Con la yema de sus dedos toco su mejilla, sorprendida más tarde por la suavidad de la misma. Con mayor seguridad se atrevió a recorrer el rostro amado, perfilando su nariz, corriendo algunos mechones y, finalmente, delineando con cuidado sus labios. Hermione se mordió los propios frente a la tentación de probarlos. Al ver que él se movía, retiró la mano presurosamente; pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no se despertó. Fue entonces cuando decidió sentarse a los pies de la cama y, colocando su rostro entre las manos, comenzó a invadirse de remordimientos. _Se supone que voy a casarme_ pensó _Como puede ser que haya perdido el total control de mi vida…soy un desastre…pero y mis sentimientos¿Qué es lo siento?_. Frotó las manos con vigor en su rostro._ Este ardor cálido que siento en pecho al sentir su voz arrumar mis oídos, el cosquilleo en mi estomago y la anulación de mis sentidos… es acaso amor? Estoy enamorada? **SI!**_ Sintió gritar una vocecilla en su interior. Retiró las manos de su cara y volteó para verlo nuevamente, llevándose entonces la sorpresa de su vida al advertirlo despierto mirándola con curiosidad.

-Hermione?- preguntó él, haciendo que ella saltará en su lugar- qué haces aquí?

Ella se sonrojó completamente y agradeció la oscuridad de la noche, permitiéndole no ser descubierta.

-Yo…- no tenía una respuesta lógica para su conducta. Aquel loco impulso adolescente la había puesto ahora en un aprieto. Además de que sus sentidos traicioneros la abandonaban- quería verte…- confesó abochornada.

-Verme?- susurró, terminando de sentarse en la cama. Viendo como ahora ella avanzaba hacia él, gateando en la cama. Ni en sus más locas fantasías hubiese imaginado aquello. Sin embargo, y para su mala fortuna, ella no avanzó mucho, para luego sentarse de costado en la cama.

-Ron… yo…- comenzó, mirándolo casi suplicante, esperando que su mirada fuera más que suficiente para que él comprendiera lo que le estaba sucediendo- yo… quiero que sepas- aguardó en silencio, buscando en su interior las palabras correctas para todo aquello.

Pero del otro lado de la puerta, una serie de voces interrumpieron todo aquello. Hermione volteó asustada hacia la puerta, que permanecía cerrada e inmóvil.

-Alexis…- susurró con voz quebrada. Automáticamente se bajo de la cama con velocidad y, tomando la varita, desapareció sin darle oportunidad a Ron para que dijera algo, y dejándolo sumamente sorprendido por todo aquello.

Ya en su cuarto correspondiente, arrojó descuidadamente su bata en el sillón y, cuando se disponía a meterse en la cama, sintió las voces más cercanas a su puerta.

-Ya lo sabe, Maese Alexis… un pequeño beso y todo lo demás habrá quedado en el olvido- dijo una voz incierta. Hermione se aproximo a la puerta con pasos ligueros, casi sin rozar la alfombra que se hallaba bajo suyo.

-Lo sé…pero debo aprovechar este momento…lleva mucho en la cama?- pregunto Alexis, quien al parecer continuaba en movimiento, acechando la puerta del cuarto de la chica.

-Si, estoy seguro que ya debe albergarse en ella un profundo sueño- respondió la segunda voz.

-Perfecto- los pasos del joven siguieron hasta detenerse tras la puerta donde Hermione se hallaba reposada escuchando esa conversación extraña; pero al sentir lo pasos tan cerca, dio un brinco y corrió a sumergirse entre las mantas con fingido dormitar. En ese instante la puerta se abrió lentamente, emitiendo un leve quejido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: He vuelto! Y como festejo de los más de 100 reviews del fic me esforce para hacer un capitulo bien largo dedicado a todos los que han seguido el fic! Realmente estoy emocionada por la grata aceptación de esta historia y espero que continuen leyendola, por favor! En cuanto a mi, ya me recupere de la maldita enfermedad ( maldición me tuvieron que inyecta penicilina y como dolió!) y cumplí años... wiiiii ya puedo beber alcohol de manera legal! jejeje...

Saludos a todos!

Ekishka


	14. Chapter 14

_Respuestas!_

CoNny- B: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, prometo beber con moderación! Bien, aquí está la actualización del fic y veremos que propone Alexis (malo, malo!)

Harrymaniatica: Uhhh...Alexis a la hoguera, suena tentador...pero No! Hay otra solución...a ver...

PRINCESS: Si, mi querido Alexis es un abusador... pero Hermione no es estupida, algo ha de hacer, no? Sigue leyendo:D

Policp Malfoy: Gracias por el comentario...veamos si en este capitulo puede terminar ;)

Viloka Potter: Muchas, pero muchas gracias! Me subiste el autoestima! Jajaja...Espero puedas continuar leyendo ; )

Pinklongbottom: Jajaja muchas gracias y que suerte tuviste que no te inyectaron ( mi nalga todavía se acuerda de la penicilina y sufre) : )

Daniela: Aquí sigo! Perdón por la tardanza, pero sigue leyendo por favor :)

Yo: Ok, ok entendido, Sr!

Wpg-Love: Bieeenn! Me alegro de que te haya gustado:D

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Jajaja Gracias! Y si, si cumplí 18 años: p

Tridjia: Gracias! Espero que este capitulo no te deje muy intrigada! Jejeje ;)

Celina: Gracias, Gracias... recuerda el mal nunca triunfa ( al menos en la ficciÓn)!

Veronika Black: Muchas Gracias! Y si, Hermione irá abriendo los ojos ( ya era hora no?) : D

Celestana: Jajaja Gracias... veo que nadie quiere a la vieja!

YellowFairy: Muchas Gracias! Y que bueno que te haya animado a leer este calvario pro-odiemos a la abuela de Hermione ( sin duda esa vieja se gano el odio de muchos ¬¬) : )

Ginny PoshSpice: Gracias y aqui está: D

**

* * *

**

Niñera de dos

Capitulo 14: El caso del Ron decidido

Hermione se agazapó entre las sabanas, tranto de fingir sueño y así su " prometido" la dejará en paz, pero aquel no era un hombre que le gustará dejar las cosas a medias. Recien cuando ella sintió la tibia respiración de Alexis en su cuello se giró violentamente para mirarlo con los ojos entornados de recelo. Él se retiró unos centimetros, viendose sorprendido por la joven.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione, totalmente turbada por la presencia masculina en su habitación, en la noche y con ropa de dormir.

-Yo...uhh...- por primera vez el frances parecía perdido en su propio juego. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos recobró su clásica seguridad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, muy próximo a ella, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

Ella, por su parte, parecía estática en la cama, puesto que sentía no poder moverse y huir de allí. Más atemorizada se sintió al ver como él se aproximaba peligrosamente y sin ningún tipo de resguardo.

-Alexis no creo que esto sea lo correcto, no crees?- preguntó ella con una voz sutilmente nerviosa, trantando de sonar casual.

-Hermione- susurró el joven, rozando los labios de Hermione con sus palabras.

De pronto, y casi por acción divina, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y por ella ingresó Ron a las tientas por la poca luz que había.

Alexis se incorporó velozmente, mirando con sumo rechazo al hombre pelirrojo que paraciera tener un detector de aquellos tipos situaciones para interrumpirlas. Finalmente se reclutó en las sombras propias de la habitación a esperar que la inoportuna visita se retirara.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Hermione fingió estar durmiendo, dandole la espalda. El silencio danzaba alegremente en el ambiente, mientras las tres personas se contemplaban fijamente. Hermione miraba con temor a su primo, este al hombre que ahora se sentaba junto a su prima donde minutos antes hubiera estado él. Ron, por su parte, ahora acariciaba con cuidado el pelo de la joven, que asomaba como una mata bucleada y sedosa entre las sábanas.

-Por qué me confundes así, Hermione?- susurró Ron, más luego sintiéndose algo frustrado ante la carencia de respuesta por parte de ella. Luego prolongo un suspiro en el silencio, no tenía caso quedarse allí, si ella dormía tan plácidamente, casi burlandose de la turbaciones de su pobre alma. Se inclinó sobre ella, trando de besar su cabeza. Pero algo inospito sucedió. Mientras sus labios ya estaban prácticamente rozandola, ella volteó. Entonces lo que comenzó como un simple beso en la cabeza se transformó en un feroz roce la labios. Ante este hecho, Ron se alejó asustado de ella, mientras Alexis, aun en la oscuridad, proferia un feroz gruñido. El pelirrojo temiendo que aquel extraño sonido fuera alguna señal de molestia de Hermione, salió del cuarto en dirección al suyo.

Alexis salió sumamente molesto de aquel cuarto. Con aquello sus planes se iban a la basura.

Por la mañana, ya con la claridad del día afirmada, Hermione despertó aun asorada por aquel beso inocente y dulce con Ron. Se sentía extraña. Se sentía ella nuevamente. De un brinco salió de la cama y se vistió apresuradamente. Avanzó por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo, dando la incomodidad de los tacones y la falda que llevaba puesta, pero recordando el episodio de la compra de ropa rememoró como la abuela mando a la basura parte de su ropa. Buscó en la cocina, en el comedor y en el living, pero no logró dar con Ron.

-Maurice- llamó al mayordomo, reconciendo sus espaldas.

-Si? Que desea, señorita Hermione?- preguntó con su clásica voz monótona.

-Ha visto a Ron?- preguntó con tono esperanzado.

-Si se refiere al señor Weasley, le comunico que acaba de abandonar la mansión- respondió con simpleza.

-Abandonar...? Dijo a donde se marchaba?.

-A la estación de trenes.

No se oyó más nada.

Hermione corrió al vestíbulo, tomó su abrigo y se marchó.

Sally estaba especialmente inquita en su cochecito y Ron la observaba refunfuñar consigo misma. Finalmente encontró una posición adecuda y siguió con su placentero sueño. Él, mientras tanto, observaba con rencor el reloj que estaba en la pared de la estación, faltaba una hora para que pasara el bendito tren que lo llevara a la ciudad, de allí al aeropuerto y luego a casa. Habría de aceptar las cosas, Hermione pertenecía a otro mundo ya y su estadía allí solo causaría molestia y confusión.

No podía estimar cuantos minutos habían pasado hasta que el repiqueto de un par de tacones contra el azulejado piso de la estación lo hiciera volver en sí y abandonar su debil sueño.

-Ron- exclamó Hermione al verlo sentando en aquella banca, sin esperar nada más de la vida más que el bendito tren.

-Hermione- murmuró él alzando la cabeza en dirección a ella.

-Por qué te vas?

-No tiene caso que me quede, tu ya tienes tus cuestiones y yo tengo las mias... tu te tienes que casar y yo una hija por educar- reflexionó en un tono neutral y sereno, muy inusual en él.

Sorprendida por las palabras de Ron, ella no tardó en sentarse a su lado. Contempló su perfil y en él se lucía el claro indicio de que no había dormido lo suficiente.

-Lo sé...

-Anda, vuelve a tu casa...a mi no me gustan las despedidas, y si te vas será más fácil...

-No me iré, voy a volver a casa...contigo- inmediatamente de esto sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tímido color rosado.

-Qué dices?- preguntó abriendo los ojos en señal de asombro- y tu herencia?

-La única manera de obtenerla es casandome- confesó ella, esa era la historia que había quedado trunca el día anterior.

Ron no dijo nada. Solo rodeo con un brazo los hombros de ella, atrayendola luego a su cuerpo. Después pasó a besarla a la altura de la sien. Hermione estaba más que asombrada con tal reacción, pero no podía negar que eso la satisfacia _y mucho. _

-Tan solo eso?- preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo el mágico silencio que se propagaba en los minutos que iban pasando.

-Te parece poco?- inquirió ella, algo molesta por la despreocupación del pelirrojo ante algo tan serio.

Ron suspiró y luego sonrió, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa blanca. Aquello irritó más a Hermione, ocasionando que hiciera una graciosa expresión con el rostro.

-Hermione...

-Qué?- chilló ella, desarmando el abrazo, incorporandose y luego poniedose de pie.- ahora qué vas a decirme? Encima te ries de mi situación.

Él se incorporó con ella, poniendose enfrente, mostrando una vez más la gran diferencia de altura que había entre ellos.

-Hermione... casate conmigo- pidió

-Qué!- gritó elevando la mirada hasta la súplicante mirada azul.

-Que te cases...

-Si,si... te oí- interrumpió bruscamente- acaso estás loco?

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Demonios, acaso no me puedo enamorar de ti? Y pedirte que te cases conmigo? Si eso lo consideras locura, entonces soy el loco más loco de todos... Ahora, me aceptas si o no?- gruñó.

-Ron yo...-se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa- estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Hermione, cuando vas a dejar de ser tan terca?- rezongó el pelirrojo meneando la cabeza.

-Yo no soy terca, precavida tal vez.

-No, eres terca como una mula...

-A quien le dices mula?- gritó furiosa, con los mofletes coloreados del enojo.

-Ves otra mula por aquí?- preguntó gracioso- no te desvies del asunto...quiero tu respuesta.

El tren arribó con todo su esplendor y ruido, por lo que Ron solo pudo ver como ella movía los labios, sin comprender que decía.

-Eh?

-Que si! Que si me caso contigo!- gritó ella, asendiendo hasta su cuello y rostro.

* * *

Notas de la autora: He vuelto! Perdón por la tardanza! Pero primero el colegio y luego me fui de viaje de egresados a Bariloche, que viaje... uff! volvimos todos inservibles ( gripe, anginas, etc), pero la pasamos muy bien!Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con gente que nunca en mi vida había cruzado más de dos palabras, realmente fue una experiencia muy grata ( sobretodo para ver cierta conductas de personas muy cercanas a mi que no conocía ¬¬). En fin, no quiero ponerme a dar la lata con mi viajecin, así que me despido. No si ante decir: FINAL INMINENTE! wow, que exagerada, pero si... Niñera de Dos está llegando a su final, así que disfruten de los capitulos que quedan... ciao

Ekishka...


	15. Chapter 15

EyvieHP: lamento mucho las demoras, pero tuve muchos contratiempos todos estos meses. Espero que disfrutes mucho de este cap:)

JULILOPX: si, la verdad es que la historia fluctuó mucho de la línea original, pero la verdad es que necesitaba darle otro giro.

Policp Malfoy: me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este también te guste :P

Tridjia: la verdad es que las historias muy largas no se me dan muy bien y temo caer en la repetición hechos o actitudes. Aún así muchas gracias por el comentario y me disculpo por mi larga demora…

pinklongbottom: Que bueno saber que te gusta!! Espero que te guste este cap!!

CoNnY-B: Si… el viaje de egresados es loquísimo para cualquier persona… Bariloche es como una dimensión paralela donde gente que una consideraba tranquila se vuelve osada y estupida… pero en fin… si lees este cap quizás te lleves una deseada sorpresa : )

Dafne13: Me alegro de haber dado en el clavo contigo -… espero q te guste el cap!

Sel: Muchas gracias!!! que felicidad que te hayas podido imaginar aquello y espero que te guste este cap tmb!

WpG - Love: Muchas gracias y saludos para ti también!!

Ginny PoshSpice: Perdón por la demora!!U… he aquí la tan esperada continuación.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Que honor que lo ames!!… perdón por la demora y espero te guste este caP!!

Celestana: La verdad que son odiosos esos personajes, no? Jeje, no te preocupes que enseguidita los voy a sacar del medio!! - y Sally va a estar muuyyy contenta!!

Veronika Black: Espero que hayas guardado las lagrimas para el final!! Jejeje… espero que disfrutes del cap!

Lord Xolur: Muchas gracias por la calificación!! - Sorry por la tardanza!!

harrymaniatica: Si!! Wiii casorio!! Perdón por tardar tanto!!

Auraws: La verdad es que siempre quise cambiar un poco la personalidad de Ron ( es muy impulsivo y poco reflexivo!!)… voy a tratar de poner algún beso más!!

dark juanpotter: Muchas gracias por el comentario y por la constancia de seguirla leyendo a pesar del principio!!

oppugnohp: y tardó más todavía el final!!! PERDÓN!! U espero que te guste…

Merodeadora-Chii: Que genial que te hay gustado tanto, es una grata recompensa para cualquier escritor de fics!! Mil disculpas por la demora…espero te agrade este cap!!

EyvieHP: Mil perdones por la demora!! U Aquí esta la continuación y el casorio!! Espero lo disfrutes

viloka potter: No me había olvidado de ella, pobrecita!! Me tardé mucho y realmente lo lamente. Espero que te guste este cap!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 15: A puertas cerradas

Para Ron aquellos minutos fueron un imposible. Lo tímidos labios de Hermione acompasándose primero con timidez, luego con pasión a los suyos. Ambos experimentando una descarga eléctrica que les recorría el cuerpo. Ron la aprisionaba contra si para no dejarla ir, y Hermione descubría por su lado que su hogar estaba allí, entre sus brazos. Lentamente se fueron separando y viraron la mirada hacia Sally que festejaba loca de contenta en su carrito agitando su sonajero con vigor.

-Ron…- murmuró la morena con la voz ronca aún por el arrebato de pasión y, experimentando la inhibición que sólo el amor puede otorgar, agregó- casémonos ahora.

-Ahora??- Preguntó consternado- cómo??

-No recuerdas quien soy acaso?- preguntó picadamente ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra- Soy Hermione Granger, nieta de los LeBlanc de Francia…bla, bla…y a mi no se me cierra ninguna puerta y menos la de una iglesia.

-Estás loca- rió él.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto sería ella y acto seguido comenzó a jalar de su manga para que se pusieran en marcha.

La capilla parecía oscura y lúgubre, sin embargo el cura estaba esperándolos en el altar con una expresión muy amigable. Ron y Hermione ocuparon sus respectivas posiciones, sumados a ellos, la afable y soñadora boletera de la estación, quien había presenciado toda la escena; y el monaguillo de turno se ofrecieron como testigos de tal unión. Mientras Sally mordía su mordillo transparente con total emoción.

Momentos más tardes salieron de allí, totalmente felices por aquella decisión. No hubo vestido, ni pastel, ni marcha ni música, sino únicamente el sentimiento verdadero del amor, que supera a cualquiera de las cosas mencionadas con anterioridad. Pero mientras celebraban junto a la pequeña comiendo una porción de torta de crema en un café cerca, recayeron en el hecho de ¿cómo notificarle a la abuela tal decisión?. La mujer seguramente se pondría como loca y quien sabe cuantas cosas ella y Alexis planearían, pero con Ron unido a su lado, no sentía temor ninguno por aquello.

-Entonces ya decidiste como decírselo a tu abuela?- pregunto Ron, mientras hacían el "avioncito" con la cuchara para que Sally comiera otro bocado de pastel.

Hermione, que hasta ese instante había permanecido absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana de aquel lugar, retiro su vista del paisaje y la dirigió a su esposo. _Esposo_… que dulce sonaba aquello, pensó.

-Si- respondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa- pues verás…. Te diré mi plan.- anunció, ampliando más su sonrisa.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y la casa estaba repleta de gente, muy bien ataviada con finísimos vestidos y elegante trajes de los más altos diseñadores. Todos ellos reunidos para ser testigos del compromiso de una de las más afortunadas herederas de una respetable familia de Francia.

Hermione bajó lentamente los escalones, no por mantener la postura y un aura glamorosa, sino por lo incomodo de su vestido color lavanda, el mismo poseía un estrecho corset que encajaba perfectamente con una falda amplia con poco vuelo, pero sí bastante pesada. Al pie de la escalera Alexis aguardaba por ella, vestido con su fino traje azul marino. Finalmente llegó hasta él y juntos se dirigieron al gran salón comedor. En el trayecto, ella no pudo reprimir una leve risilla imaginando en lo que terminaría aquella noche.

Entraron al salón y todos voltearon a verlos. Ron se hallaba en un rincón del salón, llevaba un sencillo traje negro que le sentaba muy bien, y observó la entrada de ambos. No puedo reprimir un pinchazo de celos al ver a su flamante esposa del brazo de aquel hombre, pero se tranquilizó cuando ella le dedicó una mirada serena y muy significativa…_No te preocupes, Ron, hoy termina esta ridiculez…_

La cena fue servida con puntualidad y a la mitad de la misma, la abuela comenzó su anunció oficial.

-Querida familia, me enorgullece verlos hoy reunidos para esta ocasión tan especial- hizo una pequeña pausa y dirigió su mirada primero a Hermione y luego a Alexis.- puesto que me complace en anunciar el compromiso de Herm….

-Momento!- interrumpió una voz masculina desde algún extremo de la mesa- esa mujer no puede comprometerse!

La abuela, horrorizada, miro a Hermione buscando alguna explicación, más luego miró a su interlocutor.

-Y por qué no puede comprometerse mi nieta, padre?- pregunto la señora consternada.

-Porque esa mujer ya está casada- respondió tranquilamente, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada cómplice a Ron, quien estaba enfrente suyo, estratégicamente dispuesto.

Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a la Iglesia esa misma tarde, a sabiendas de que el cura que los había casado asistiría a aquella reunión. Luego de comentarle el plan, él aceptó gustoso, puesto que se consideraba un fiel defensor del amor puro y verdadero.

-Cómo que ya está casada?? Y quien es su esposo, si puedo saberlo?!!- preguntó furiosa la mujer, mientras que un frenesí de murmullos recorrían de punta a punta la mesa.

-El señor Weasley, por supuesto- respondió tranquilamente el cura- yo mismo los casé.

-Qué?!!- chillaron la abuela y Alexis indignados.

-es inadmisible!! Eso… queda totalmente anulado- sentenció la señora LeBlanc con tono autoritario.

-De ninguna manera- contesto Hermione, haciendo escuchar su voz por primera vez en la noche- yo soy lo suficientemente mayor como para realizar mi propia voluntad… y sí Ron es mi esposo, nos casamos hoy…- aseguró la morena.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al pelirrojo, quien solo miró a ambos costados con una ceja en alto.

-Es verdad- confirmó él, con un tono sereno.

-pero…Hermione, por Dios….ahora la reunión…- titubeó la abuela, pálida ya.

-pues la reunión, mi querida abuela, nos sirve a nosotros para presentarnos como matrimonio- sonrió Hermione, luego dirigió su mirada a Alexis- lo siento, pero creo que nosotros nunca hubiésemos podido funcionar.

La cena continuó y llegó a su fin, con las explicaciones pertinentes de los hechos mediante. Al día siguiente Hermione finalmente fue declarada como heredera total y oficial de la fortuna familiar. Sin embargo no tenía motivos que la ataran a Francia, más no fuere un viaje de placer o de vacaciones por aquel pictórico país. Fue entonces que el matrimonio regreso a Inglaterra, previamente legalizaron su unión y además, se declaro a Hermione como madre adoptiva de Sally. Si bien las cosas marchaban bien, Ron sabía que en vista de las decisiones tomadas al llegar a casa le esperarían cosas terribles como… _la furia de su madre…_ por haberse casado de una forma que no era al estilo Weasley.

- Ronald Billus Weasley!!! Ahora si me vas a escuchar!!!- se escuchó gritar a la señora Weasley mientras salía de la cocina como una tromba a recibir a su hijo.

Toda la tarde llegó arreglar tal menester con la familia. Aunque Molly se mostrará molesta de cómo se desencadenaron los hechos, por dentro se regodeaba de felicidad de tener a Hermione de nuera al fin. Finalmente, la resolución final fue….BODA DOBLE. Harry también había decidio casarse con Ginny.

FIN

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todo el mundo!! Supongo que muchísima gente me debe odiar por haber tardado tanto!!! Realmente estoy apenada!! Pero me surgieron muchas cosas en el curso de estos meses que me tuve que alejar de los fics por un rato, tuve que dar exámenes finales, escribir el discurso de fin de año, terminar la escuela, encima mi alegre profe de matemática me hizo llevar la materia ¬¬ ( viejo zoquete); después mi madre me llevo de largas vacaciones a la playa, lejos de mi computadora y mis escritos. En conclusión…CAOS!!. Aun así, muchas gracias a tods los que leyeron este fic, mi mayor deseo es que les haya agradado!! Tengo planeado ponerle un epilogo ( no sé cuando, quizás la semana que viene o el otro mes). Desde ya muchas gracias a todos y espero no haber olvidado de nadie a la hora de responder los reviews!!( Disculpen, sino!)

Saludos….

Ekishka


End file.
